L'Apocalypse des Sept Etoiles
by Aoicia
Summary: Emma est un jeune jeune femme ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où elle est entrainée mystérieusement dans le monde de One Piece. Elle doit sans cesse faire des choix, mais ils ne seront pas forcément tous bon. Pourtant ils sont décisif, afin d'empêcher Barbe Noire de réaliser le projet d'une fable du siècle perdu.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Emma ou autres possibilités d'apparitions furtives de personnages et/ou de lieux n'apparaissant pas dans le manga.

Je vous remercie déjà, aux personnes qui passeront sur cette première page.  
>Après moult hésitations, je me replonge dans l'écriture et comme tout lancement de fanfiction, j'ai une certaine appréhension. Vous n'allez pas me manger, moi de même ! (je viens de me faire une journée rempli de plats asiatique, je peux vous dire que je suis rassasiée.)<br>Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire légère et ce prologue pas très enthousiaste, je l'avoue. Mais l'humour va venir peu à peu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques bonne ou mauvaise. Je prends tout.  
>Le chapitre 1 suivra assez rapidement pour vous mettre un peu plus dans le bain de l'aventure.<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Lassée de sa journée, la jeune femme referma la porte d'entrée à double tour, balança ses sacs au pied du porte manteau, suivit de ses converses. Elle alla d'un pas rapide s'avachir dans son canapé. Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa les chaines sans conviction. Elle attrapa un magazine au hasard qu'elle le feuilleta à la va vite, car lui non plus ne l'inspirait pas plus que ça.

Elle décida donc de se lever pour vérifier ses placards dans la cuisine, ainsi que son réfrigérateur. Rien ne lui faisait envie malgré la quantité de nourriture présente dans les contenus. La jeune femme soupira. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa tanière. Ressassant sa journée désagréable au travail, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, était la compagnie du genre humain. Mais son ventre lui criait famine. En y repensant elle n'avait rien mangé à sa pause de midi. Elle lâcha quelques jurons en se souvenant du pourquoi «je n'ai pas pris mon repas». Elle se remit les idées en place avant de fulminer de plus belle.

Elle soupira de nouveau, même si son excitation de sortir était au raz de pâquerette, elle enfila ses chaussures, se couvra d'un long gilet gris, mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite, ré-ouvrit la porte et sortit de l'appartement. Elle ferma à clé son habitat, et descendit à grande allure les escaliers de son immeuble, pour partir à la recherche d'un met qui émoustillera ses papilles gustatives.

Elle laissa claquer le portail de sa résidence sans s'en rendre compte. Pour une fois, se dit-elle. Elle continua son chemin en direction de la pizzeria de son quartier. A peine avait-elle traversé la route, qu'elle percuta un homme imposant. Son corps fit un mouvement de recul sous l'impact. Elle n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête, que l'homme tournait dans un coin de rue. La jeune femme voulut s'excuser, le chercha du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Décidément c'était pas sa journée jusqu'au bout. Au vu du choc, il devait-être bien dodu et de grande taille. Tout ce qu'elle trouva de sa rencontre brutal fut une clef au sol. Intriguée par l'objet, elle le ramassa. A son contact, la clef se mit à étinceler. Soudain comme par magie, l'objet s'évapora. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme pour trouver un témoin de cet événement étrange.

Elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa pizzeria. La jeune femme alla pour ouvrir la porte du restaurant, quand elle entendit des rires et des cris. Elle regarda derrière elle. Il n'y avait que le bruit lassant du passage des voitures, et leurs affreux phares qui l'aveuglaient. Elle supportait mal la lumière trop vive.

Elle passa outre cette hallucination, et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte. Celle-ci entra dans un bar d'allure assez rustique, dont les occupants n'avaient aucune ressemblance avec les gens normaux de sa ville. Elle eut un doute, y avait-il une soirée costumée ? Elle hésita, et n'aimant pas forcément ce genre d'ambiance elle recula pour partir d'ici. Mais en faisant demi-tour, elle se rendit compte que le décors de la rue n'était plus vraiment le même. La monotonie du béton, des immeubles, du bruit des travaux, du cycle incessant des passages de voitures et autres moyens de transports, des hurlements de jeunes ivres avaient fait place à la fraîcheur de haut arbres dont on n'en voyait pas la cime, à la gaieté des passants, des constructions bien étranges, des bulles servant de moyen de déplacements... C'était un tout autre monde. La jeune femme observa ce spectacle, ne sachant plus où mettre les yeux. Elle sentit une vague de panique monter en elle.

-O-Ok... C'est quoi ce délire...? se demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.


	2. Rêve ou Réalité

**Rêve ou Réalité.  
><strong>

Perdue dans cette «jungle» inconnue, la jeune femme resta figée devant la porte du bar. La seule option, à son humble avis, était de courir à pleine jambes et de se réfugier à l'appartement... Mais c'était où, chez elle ?

Elle essaya de bouger, ce qu'elle réussit à faire s'il n'y avait pas eu ce gros nounours à l'allure menaçante voulant enter dans la bâtisse. Malgré son expression agressive, il remercia la demoiselle. Elle ajouta un minuscule «de rien» effrayé, avant de se mettre dans un coin peu fréquenté. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air afin de calmer son début de crise d'angoisse.

Il y avait une logique dans cette histoire. Elle avait certainement du s'endormir sur son canapé. La jeune femme connaissait tant bien que mal cet environnement. Il s'agissait de l'archipel Sabaody, une des multiples îles de Grande Line. La particularité de celle-ci, était qu'elle menait au Nouveau Monde sous l'autorisation du gouvernement mondial, sauf pour les pirates, évidement. Mais aussi à l'île des Hommes poissons, peu visité par les humains, de part à cause de la discrimination accru envers ce peuple, et de la difficulté à atteindre l'île. Tout ceci appartenait au monde de One Piece.

Elle était effectivement fan de ce manga. Elle lisait les livres au moins dix fois par an, attendait impatiemment la sortie des nouveaux chapitres chaque semaine, et les relisait environs trente fois en attendant la suite, prenait toutes images fortement attirante, trainait sur des fanfictions, elle avait même d'ailleurs commencé à en écrire une, faisait des rêves de ces personnages favoris, mais là... c'était peut-être de trop. Certes, elle aimait s'évader dans les aventures de Monkey D. Luffy et ses compagnons, mais gardait tout de même une réalité de la vie. Elle savait qu'elle se servait de ce monde pour évacuer le stress de son travail. Vivre de telles péripéties étaient improbable.

En réfléchissant de cette façon, son cœur reprit des battements à un rythme régulier. Elle était dans son imagination. Elle rêvait tout simplement. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Rassurée, elle se mit à rire, sous l'incompréhension des passants.

La demoiselle ne tarda plus longtemps d'avoir envie de faire un tour sur l'archipel. Elle n'avait pas de carte touristique dans son sac, encore moins de guide. Il suffisait de se souvenir des conseils de Shackey, lors de sa rencontre avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Bien que sa mémoire était en défaillance.

-Oh, et puis flûte ! Pensa-t-elle la démarche fluette.

Persuadée de son invulnérabilité, elle partit à la découverte de l'île en oubliant le danger. Sautillant comme une enfant, elle admirait la beauté de l'île. C'était la première fois qu'un de ces rêves semblait si réel. Elle pouvait sentir l'air, entendre les bavardages des gens, distinguer les différentes matières en les touchant, ressentir le goûts des aliments dans sa bouche... Elle se sentait libre !

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait atteint le groove de la zone touristique. De quoi en prendre plein la vue.

Les bulles volaient par millier dans le ciel. Beaucoup d'habitants et de touristes se baladaient sur des véli-bulles. D'autres transportaient leurs emplettes grâce à ces bulles, comme des ballons à offrir pour des enfants. C'était vraiment magique. La demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction. Il ne manquait plus que le tintement des clochettes, pour marquer le coup de ce moment.

Au loin, elle vit un vendeur de véli-bulle, curieuse de savoir comment il accrochait son matériel, elle se précipita vers son enseigne. Par chance, il y avait des clients tout frais. Elle se plaça sur le côté, afin de mieux admirer le travail. Sans s'y attendre, elle reconnu les visages des potentiels acheteurs. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Des sueurs froides lui monta tout le corps. La nausée devenait de moins en moins supportable. Jamais, elle n'avait eut de tels réactions dans un rêve. Elle se posa la question, si elle n'était pas, non plus, entrain de rêver dans son rêve... Juste devant ses yeux... Pas de doute possible. C'était les Mugiwara !

Luffy au chapeau de paille pédalait dans les airs, heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau, tandis que Octo le poulpe négociait la location de leur moyen de transport. Il prit plusieurs véli-bulles, permettant ainsi à Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pappung, Camie et lui-même de continuer leur chemin.

La jeune femme les fixa partir au loin. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de les interpeller. Puis elle tilta. Elle se souvint que le Thousand Sunny était amarré au groove 41. Elle hésita. Devait-elle rejoindre l'équipage ? […] Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Autant faire ami-ami avec eux. Et c'était en sautillant de nouveau, qu'elle se dirigea vers le bateau.

La demoiselle marchait en direction du Thousand Sunny, et n'y était plus très loin. Elle suivait les nombres inscrit sur les arbres. Elle était ravie de pouvoir «voyager» sans contrainte sur l'archipel. De loin, elle aperçut les voiles du bateau tant désiré. Elle emboita le pas pour courir vers sa destination, lorsqu'une horde de véli-bulles arrivèrent sur elle. Un des occupants la prit à son passage. La jeune femme paniquée, se défendit comme elle le pouvait.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle, tout en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-Pauvre idiote, si je te lâche, tu meurs ! Ricana un des hommes. Puis, j'ai plutôt intérêt à te ramener vivante, si tu veux être vendable.

-Vendable ?

Elle se rappela que l'archipel avait son côté sombre. La vente d'esclaves. Elle serra les dents, car de rage, elle ne pouvait pas agir. Elle haïssait toutes ces personnes aisés, notamment les Dragons Célestes, les pires de tous. Traitant les humains et les hommes-poissons comme des chiens, des moins que rien. Elle rageait. Quitte à partir de son rêve en mourant, autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause. Elle agrippa la bulle du brigand afin de l'éclater. Celui-ci aperçut la demoiselle en action. Il la frappa violemment, la mettant dans les vapes quelque instant, puis la jeta à un compagnon, sans se soucier d'une chute éventuelle. Ils en rirent. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. A la fin, ils récolteront leur butin.

Devant la salle de vente, les brigands la troquèrent à Disco, le gérant d'esclaves, contre une belle somme de berrys. L'échange terminé, il traina la jeune femme à l'intérieur, loin des projecteurs des potentiels acheteurs. L'endroit était sombre. A sa droite, il y avait une prison contenant des esclaves. Ils étaient nombreux. Elle baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas ce spectacle.

-Faisons connaissance, très chère. Entama le gérant, la discutions. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Dans tes rêves, vieux crouton.

Il malmena la demoiselle à coup de pied, en punition à son insolence. Disco serra son visage dans sa main gauche, et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Tu te crois où, ma petite ? Ici, c'est la réalité. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus vivre ?

La respiration de la demoiselle se saccadait. Elle n'était plus vraiment certaine d'être dans le fruit de son imagination. Des larmes commencèrent à perler. Elle se croyait en sécurité depuis le départ, alors qu'elle fut une proie facile. Elle haïssait, à cet instant précis, sa naïveté.

-Reprenons. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Recommença Disco, doucement.

-Em-Emma. Pleura-t-elle.

-Bien. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt-cinq ans...

Il lâcha un sourire diabolique. Sans prévenir, il attacha un collier autour du cou d'Emma, ainsi que des menottes. Tout en dévisageant la demoiselle, il s'adressa à elle.

-Bienvenue dans le monde de l'esclavage, ma petite !

Disco l'agrippa par les cheveux, et la traina vers la cage. La jeune se débattait dans tous les sens. Rien n'y faisait, il était plus fort. De là, il la jeta aux pieds des autres «anciens» humains libre.

Perdue par tous ces évènements, Emma se recroquevilla sur elle-même, laissant glisser ce liquide salé transparent, le long de son visage.

Sentant une gêne dans son short, elle cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et sortit de sa poche arrière, une clef. Exactement, la même qu'elle avait ramassé dans la rue. Sa vue était encore brouillée par le restant de larmes, mais c'était la même clef. L'objet était argenté. Au bout, il y avait des pierres précieuses de couleurs turquoise/doré selon la position, gravé à la forme d'étoiles. Une centrale, bien grosse, et six autres autour plus petite. Elle ne comprit pas. La clef s'était évaporée quand elle l'avait prit dans sa main. Que faisait-elle dans sa poche de pantalon ?

-Si j'étais toi, jeune fille, je cacherais cette clef sur moi. Avertit une voix d'homme.

* * *

><p>Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ce prologue pas forcément passionnant pour un début, ainsi que ceux qui se sont manifestés.<br>Bon ce chapitre n'est pas non plus incroyable, mais c'est façon d'y aller en douceur. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et de connaitre vos hypothèses ou vos moments qui vous ont marqués.  
>J'espère que vous avez passez une agréable lecture~<p> 


	3. Emma

Et voici le second chapitre ! J'avoue que mes chapitres sont assez court, mais ils deviennent un peu plus long par la suite.  
>Je suis soulagée d'avoir pris de l'avance sur cette fanfiction, chose que je ne faisais pas avant, car je suis en panne de motivation et satisfaction en ce moment. Je suis entrain de taper le chapitre 11, et Oh Mon Dieu, quelle bataille. Je tapais un chapitre en deuxtrois jours au début, il me faut pratiquement une semaine pour en faire un, en ce moment. Mais je vous rassure, les sorties de chapitre se feront une par semaine (pas de jour fixe). D'ici 10 semaines, j'espère avoir passer cette non-inspiration... Sinon, c'est la cata. ^^'

Au passage, je vous rassure il y aura bien Trafalgar et son équipage. Les premiers chapitres sont pour démarrer l'aventure en douceur. Il apparait dans le prochain chapitre. Je suis restée fidèle au manga sur le début, mais ça va vite dériver par la suite. Donc ne soyez pas non plus surpris de retrouver des paroles du manga.

Je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris. Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir qu'on est lu. Et vu que je veux me sentir proche de mes lecteurs, je réponds au commentaires. Merci à Ayui-Ayone et Trafalgar.D. Raphaelle de leur participation ! =)

**_Ayui-Ayone : _**Le mystère de la clef va être long... Très long. Je suis encore entrain de monter le scénario. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça ne sera pas trop cafouillis. Et que vous ne vous y perdrez pas...  
>Je suis contente que tu apprécie ce début, je voulais pas rentrer trop vite dans le vif du sujet. Tes paroles m'ont rassurées. Merci beaucoup.<br>Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que tu seras satisfaites de ce chapitre.

_**Trafalgar**. : _Elle ne sait pas jurer, mais elle sait faire pleins d'autres choses ! Ce n'est pas un personnage violent (de base), mais ce premier chapitre ne montre pas vraiment sa personnalité. Je pense que celui-ci sera plus révélateur quant à son caractère et à sa façon de penser.  
>J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur cette suite.<p>

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma.<strong>

-Si j'étais toi, jeune fille, je cacherai cette clef sur moi. Avertit une voix d'homme.

Emma releva la tête et vit un homme d'un certain âge, mais encore bien portant. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, il n'était que Silvers Rayleigh, ancien lieutenant de Gol D. Roger. Il semblait serein, avec sa fiole d'alcool dans la main. Pourtant il se trouvait du mauvais côté des barreaux... comme elle.

Rayleigh afficha un sourire malicieux, mais rassurant. La jeune femme suivit son conseil et rangea l'étrange objet dans la poche arrière de son short. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que son sac en bandoulière avait disparut. Ce monstre de Disco avait du le prendre pour sa paume. Elle essuya le restant de ses larmes, puis rendit la gentillesse de l'homme en souriant à son tour, alors que son corps tremblait de peur.

-D'où viens-tu, jeune fille ? Finit-il par demander.

-...

Emma se contenta de le regarder. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle-même, venait de revenir de son petit nuage, croyant que son aventure était un rêve. La douleur qui se propagea dans le moindre recoins de ses membres ne faisait que confirmer la réalité de la situation. Elle voulut pleurer, histoire de bien évacuer sa stupidité.

Voyant que la demoiselle se renfrognait, Rayleigh reprit la parole.

-Je voulais juste savoir, car tes vêtements sont peu familier aux environs.

La jeune femme se contempla. Oui. Elle comprit qu'elle ne collait pas au décors. Elle était habillée d'un haut marron/dorée dont la forme étrange était caché par un long gilet gris trop grand pour sa taille, d'un short en jean qui tenait grâce à une ceinture noir, et des bottes Dr. Martens noir, dont les lacets étaient des rubans de couleurs marron. Il n'avait pas que ça, son teint était pâle, on comprenait vite qu'elle ne s'exposait pas au soleil. Mais sa couleur de peau se mariait avec ses long cheveux cuivré tressé et ses yeux vert émeraude. Ce n'était pas difficile de tilter qu'elle ne convenait pas à l'endroit.

-Je viens d'un pays lointain. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Ne serait-ce pas le paradis ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hein ?!

-En plus d'avoir un physique de déesse, tu as une voix de cristal. Tu dois bien venir du paradis. Sourit Rayleigh tendrement.

-C'est quoi ça ? Un plan drague ? Paniqua Emma.

-Hé ! L'ancêtre tu l'effraie avec tes avances. Intervint un géant.

-Je voulais juste qu'elle se détende. Se marra celui-ci.

J'ai juste failli faire une crise cardiaque, surtout... pensa la demoiselle.

Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux pour se relever. Elle vint vers l'ancien lieutenant de Gold D. Roger. Il la fixa deux petites secondes, lorsque la voix de ce commissaire-priseur Disco résonna dans leurs oreilles. La vente aux enchères débutait.

Emma resta debout, laissant son regard se perdre en direction de la grande salle d'où provenait ce boucan. Elle n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elle deviendrait et terminerait sa vie en tant qu'esclave. L'abandon s'empara de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas le gabarit pour se battre, à peine Disco lui foutrait une baffe, elle voltigerait à l'autre bout. La demoiselle se résigna à devenir la chienne d'un quelconque abruti aisé, ne comprenant rien à la valeur de la liberté et de l'humanité.

Rayleigh dévisagea la jeune femme. Son expression devint dur, il prit sa main. Elle fut surprise par ce geste. Doucement il rapprocha Emma vers lui.

-La bataille ne fait que débuter, jeune fille. Est-ce donc tout ce que tu es capable ? Baisser les bras, et perdre ton âme ? Ou lever tes yeux émeraudes enragés vers ces crétins ?

Ses paroles faisaient échos dans la tête d'Emma. Il avait deviné ses pensées.

Le temps de ce face à face, les hommes de Disco arrivèrent dans la cage, et apporta la prochaine victime sur le podium. Bien sûr, c'était au tour de la jeune femme. Ils l'arrachèrent à Rayleigh qui lui tenait encore la main, à ce moment. L'ancien lieutenant eut un pincement, mais il resta décontracté. Il avait foi en elle.

De son côté, Emma se défendait telle une furie. Un des hommes envoya un coup de poing dans ses côtes, ainsi lui donnant un air docile pour la présentation. Il balança la demoiselle devant le public. Disco, pour sa part, entama sa description.

-Et voici la magnifique Emma. Vingt-cinq ans. Une beauté pareil est rare de nos jours. Regardez attentivement cette peau de satin, cette chevelure de feu et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui vous transportera dans un autre monde. Parfaite pour la bonne compagnie d'une envie soudaine. Ou tout simplement pour jouer avec. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Car voilà une offre incroyable pour vous, cher acheteur. Vendu avec cette déesse, tout droit venue de l'île des hommes-poissons. Voici Camie, la sirène !

Emma scruta timidement à sa droite. Soufflée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'en revenait pas. Posé au milieu de la scène, un bocal énorme rempli d'eau, à l'intérieur la fameuse sirène, Camie. Elle se rappelait de la scène, où Camie avait été capturé. Mais Emma ne se doutait pas de se revirement, et encore moins de l'avoir à cinq centimètres de distance.

-UNE SIRENE ? Cria la jeune femme.

-UNE HUMAINE ? Rétorqua Camie, les yeux et sa bouche exorbités comme dans le manga.

-Je les prends pour 800 millions !

Emma et Camie tournèrent en direction de leur acheteur. Un Dragon Céleste. La salle s'agita à l'entente de la somme. Personne ne détenait un pouvoir plus puissant, et les demoiselles en avaient conscience. Mais la guerre commençait. La jeune femme serra les poings, et leva son regard combatif vers son «maître» et aux présents dans l'amphithéâtre.

-Non, mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous avez jamais entendu parler des droits de la Liberté, crétins. Avant d'être votre toutou, je suis un être humain, comme toutes ces personnes que vous avez vu défiler! Et je ne vais certainement pas me laisser malmener par des rapaces débiles sans connexion neurologique.

-La ferme ! Fit Disco en frappant Emma au visage.

-Toi, la ferme, espèce de clown ! Ragea-t-elle en lui plaçant un coup de pied entre les jambes.

L'affolement envahit la salle. Les riches souhaitèrent partir sans réclamer leur reste. Cela amusa, par contre, une petite poignée de pirate présent. C'était pas tous les jours, qu'on tombait sur une résistante. Une partie des Mugiwara assistant au déroulement, sentirent un sentiment de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que le Dragon Céleste sorte une arme à feu.

-Petite chienne ! Tu me dois le respect.

Emma tira la langue en guise de réponse. Évidemment, cela ne plut que moyennement à son «maître». Prêt à tirer, un événement inattendu le stoppa dans son élan.

Soudainement, le plafond du bâtiment avait explosé, laissant apparaître un Luffy en colère. Il n'avait pas apprécier son atterrissage, et remonta les bretelles du conducteur.

-Qui sont ces gens ? D'où sortent-il ? Questionnèrent les personnes de la salle.

-AH! Camie ! S'exclama le chapeau de paille, ayant vu la sirène sur la scène.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie, mais Octo se rua sur lui. Il fallait à tout prix le retenir, sinon le collier de Camie explosera. Emma, elle, douta de son existence. Peut-être avait-elle la fonction invisibilité, ici ?

La situation devint critique, quand tous ces aristocrates sans cervelles découvrirent la véritable identité de Octo. Le Dragon Céleste n'hésita pas à user de son arme, mettant le pauvre poulpe dans un sale état. Choquée de cette tournure, Emma ferma les poings, ravalant sa haine. Elle détestait cet instant. Fidèle au manga, elle se serait fortement passée de ce massacre. Le pire était d'assister à l'euphorie de cet idiot de messire saint goutte au nez.

Son aversion pour cette personne grandissait en Luffy. Octo renvoyait la faute à lui-même, ne préférant pas aggraver la situation. Il en retenait même le chapeau de paille, avec ses dernières forces.

Trop. Emma ne supportait plus ça. Elle s'avança au bord de la scène, sauta par dessus et monta les marches vers le Dragon Céleste. A son niveau, elle lui tapota l'épaule gentiment. Celui-ci se retourna, en accueillant joyeusement la jeune femme.

-Tu as vu, chienne. Tu as vu ma force ? Si j'avais su plus tôt, que tu viendrais à moi en voyant mes exploits, je lui aurais donner une leçon avant.

Enragé Luffy était prêt à sauter au cou du bourreau d'Octo, et ne comprenait pas la réaction de la demoiselle.

-Ô maître, laissez-moi vous accorder un humble présent. Fit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

-Bien sûr !

De toutes ses forces, Emma reproduisit le même geste que pour Disco. Un bon coup de genou entre les jambes, et un splendide coup de coude dans son estomac. Suivit d'un punch cadeau de Luffy, faisant valser dans les airs le Dragon Céleste.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment cernez-vous Emma ? Que pensez-vous de ce personnage ? Est ce que ce chapitre vous a aidé à mieux la connaitre ? Dites tous ce qui vous passe par la tête. Même si c'est pas forcément gentil. (on peut pas tous apprécier des OCs.)<br>Personnellement, j'aime bien son côté impulsif ! Elle sait passer des larmes à la rébellion facilement. Mais il y a un petit quelque chose qui me gêne que je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine (un bon week-end pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas) ~


	4. Sauvetage

Amis de jour : Bonjour. Amis du soir : Bonsoir.  
>Voici le chapitre 3. Encore bien court, mais ça se rallonge par la suite. (je me répète, non ?)<p>

_**Trafalgar. D. Raphaelle :** _Elle s'étonne de voir Camie, car dans ma tête Emma est arrivée au moment où ils l'ont pris. C'est vrai que Camie rencontre Rayleigh dans la cage. J'avais oublié ce moment... (petite tête que j'ai) Mais je voulais surtout marquer un moment drôle, dans le sens que Camie côtoie des humains assez souvent, tandis qu'Emma s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une sirène (bien qu'elle savait que c'était Camie). Merci et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sauvetage.<strong>

Un silence de mort plana dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse de vente aux humains. Un Dragon Céleste avait été frappé. La peur s'empara de tous les clients potentiels qui fuyaient hors de l'amphithéâtre. D'un autre côté, cela ne déplut pas à certains. Notamment un petit nombre de l'équipage de Kidd et des Hearts, affichant un sourire amusé.

Furieux de la maltraitance de son fils, son père se rebella contre l'attitude de Luffy, lui rappelant que les Dragons Célestes étaient les fondateurs de l'ordre mondial. Il pointait une arme à feu vers le chapeau de paille. Sanji se mêla à la conversation en donnant un coup de pied, afin de désarmer le Tenryuubito. Ce geste déclencha les hostilités. Les Straw Hats savaient parfaitement depuis le début que cette bataille était inévitable. Ils n'auraient jamais laissé tomber Camie.

Emma se sentit moins rassurée. Elle avait osé mettre le coude (et le genou) sur un Dragon Céleste. Elle n'avait pas réfléchis à la suite de son acte. Constatant la tournure de l'histoire, d'un pas rapide, elle déguerpit vers la scène, se cachant derrière l'aquarium de la sirène.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne comprit pas Camie en voyant la jeune femme se planquer.

-Je sais pas me battre. S'énerva-t-elle.

-D'accord... Reste derrière moi, je te protègerais ! S'exclama la sirène sérieusement.

-Et comment ? Tu es pas plus aidé que moi ! Fit Emma dont le visage était déformé par la panique.

Une horde de soldat répliqua. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'équipage du chapeau de paille. La demoiselle voulut faire quelque chose pour les aider, mais généralement lorsqu'elle portait un coup à une personne, elle agissait avant de réfléchir. Et les conséquences, la plupart du temps, étaient désastreuses. Elle se refusait d'envenimer un peu plus la situation.

D'une distance assez éloigné, Zorro lança une attaque, coupant au passage un bout de la prison d'eau de Camie. Celle-ci pouvait enfin sortir sa tête, tandis qu'Emma se recroquevilla en se recevant de l'eau sur elle. S'en suivit de l'intervention des Exocet, amenant en renfort Brook, Robin et Usopp.

De la scène, Emma vit que Luffy et Trafalgar papotaient. Elle se doutait de ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, pour le moment, était que le combat s'arrête. Malheureusement, la fille du Tenryuubito, Sharlia, vint en direction de Camie. Elle porta toutes les accusations sur la pauvre sirène, en pointant une arme face à elle. Une fois de plus, Emma n'hésita pas, elle se releva rapidement, faisant obstacle entre Sharlia et son désir de vengeance.

-Vous mourez ensemble ! Adieu chienne ! Adieu vil créature pisciforme ! Ragea la fille du Dragon Céleste.

Emma ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir la punition de son exécutrice. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas tiré. La jeune femme ré-ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et vit la princesse Sharlia à terre. Elle fut ébahit par ce retournement.

De là, sortit de part la cage aux esclaves, Rayleigh et le géant. Le vieil homme jubila de ses intentions qu'il raconta au géant. Il aperçut très vite qu'il s'était fait remarqué par son arrivé/sortie théâtrale. Ou, par le gros blanc qui régnait dans la salle. Il discerna rapidement dans le contexte qu'il se trouvait. D'autant plus qu'Octo était un bon ami. Il usa de son haki, mettant mal à l'aise tous les ennemis de Luffy. Ravi de le voir enfin, il complimenta le chapeau de paille.

La demoiselle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, en se laissant glisser contre la paroi de l'aquarium.

-Mon impulsivité me perdra. Murmura-t-elle.

-Jeune fille. Appela Rayleigh.

Elle fixa le vieil homme, qui lui tendit un sac en bandoulière.

-Mon sac ! Se jeta Emma dessus.

-Hé! Toi ! Cria Luffy.

La jeune femme se sentit viser par cet appel. Elle se tourna vers Luffy souriant à pleine dents.

-Toi, je t'aime bien.

Elle était heureuse. Ses joues virèrent au rouge, tellement que ces paroles l'avaient touchées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le héros d'un manga allait lui dire qu'il l'appréciait.

Mais un son non rassurant ramena les présents à la réalité. Le collier de Camie s'emballait, et ça annonçait rien de bon. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Rayleigh sourit aux amis de la sirène, car il connaissait la méthode pour désarmer la bombe. Sauf que, le collier d'Emma commença à son tour à biper. Le vieil homme angoissa en entendant le signal de Camie s'accélérer, et celui de la demoiselle suivre le même rythme. Il réussit à retirer le collier de la sirène juste à temps. La bombe explosa à leurs oreilles. Il intervint sur celui d'Emma. Il exécuta des gestes identiques que précédemment, et jeta la bombe assez loin d'eux, qui explosa in extremis. La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son sauveur. Geste qu'il pris avec grand plaisir. Emma était une jolie jeune femme, il ne fallait pas se priver.

Pendant ce temps, Franky délivra les autres prisonniers, étant donné qu'il était venu trop tard pour délivrer Camie. Ceci fait, le cyborg porta la sirène sur son dos, et ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Rayleigh se dirigea vers Octo, soigné par Chopper. Il en profita pour montrer son étonnement à la jeune génération de pirate, ayant tenu le choc à la suite de son fluide. Il se tut sur ce sujet, car il était plus surpris par la résistance de la demoiselle. En faite... il y avait autre chose. C'était comme si son haki n'avait pas sentit la présence d'Emma.

-Il faut sortir d'ici... suggéra le vieil homme.

-Le bâtiment est complètement encerclé, Kidd. Annonça un membre de la flotte du capitaine Kidd.

La marine ne tarda pas à signaler leur intentions, de l'extérieur. Emma grimaça, sachant qu'un nouveau combat était inévitable. Enfin... les avis divergeaient. Vu que Trafalgar et Kidd se marraient comme des gosses à l'idée d'être encerclé. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Kidd ordonna à Luffy et au capitaine des Heart de rester bien assis, le laissant ainsi faire tout le travail. Le visage mécontent, ils marchèrent à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre face à la marée de marine. Chacun prièrent aux autres de ne pas gêner.

-Bon. C'est pas tout, mais je ne compte pas rester étername ici. Avoua Emma.

-C'est tout à fait légitime d'être terrorisée, jeune fille. Ricana Rayleigh.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais... j'ai rien à faire avec vous. Et je suis pas assez folle pour me battre contre la marine. Donc. Bye. Abrégea-t-elle, commençant à partir.

-Hep là ! Fit Zorro en la rattrapant par le gilet. C'est comme ça, que tu remercies tes sauveurs ?

-Lâche-moi, citron vert !

-Ci-citron v-vert ? Était-t-il choqué de la réplique.

-J'aurais pas fait mieux ! Pouffa Sanji.

-Écoute, si Camie n'avait pas été capturé, tu aurais fini en esclave pour un quelconque pervers plein aux as. La moindre des récompenses, c'est d'être respectueuse envers nous. Sinon, je te tranche. Menaça Zorro d'un œil noir.

Les présentations ne furent pas tendre entre Emma et Zorro. Elle aimait bien ce personnage en tant normal, mais là, le sabreur était d'une impolitesse. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre, qu'en simple civil, elle évitait les ennuis ? Surtout que ce monde n'était pas le sien. C'était avec violence qu'ils se regardaient, prêt à se bouffer l'un l'autre.

Un peu plus loin, les trois capitaines jouaient avec les pauvres soldats de la marine. Certains se prenait des coups de punchs de Luffy, d'autres en perdaient les têtes et parties de corps par le pouvoir du Ope Ope no mi, détenu par Trafalgar Law. Et le restant était malmené par Eutass Kidd, grâce à son pouvoir qui attirait le métal sur lui, faisant des amas, une arme dangereuse. Ayant causé un maximum de dégâts, ils admirèrent leur œuvre.

-C'était un tantinet moins effrayant dans le manga, pensa la demoiselle, toujours aux griffes de Zorro.

Baissant leur garde, Luffy, Trafalgar et Kidd ne se rendirent pas compte d'un soldat faufilé discrètement derrière eux. Le remarquant, Emma se détacha de Zorro, agrippant un bout de bois trainant sur son chemin et frappa de toutes ses forces le marin qui menaçait de s'en prendre aux capitaines. Tous furent soufflés par la rapidité de sa réaction.

-Non, mais faites attention un peu ! Au lieu d'admirer, faites gaffe à votre arrière train. Les gronda-t-elle sans retenue.

-Rentre dans mon équipage. Trancha Luffy, le bien heureux.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Non. C'est moi qu'elle a voulu sauver. Pas vos têtes de morpions. Viens ! Fit Kidd, le sanguinaire en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

-Eh ?

-Pfff. Rêvez pas. Cette mademoiselle est pour moi. Rajouta Trafalgar, le fourbe.

-Gneeh ?

-Rejoins-moi ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Mon impulsivité me perdra. Je l'ai t-o-u-j-o-u-r-s dit. Se dit-elle dans sa tête.

Elle profita de reculer un peu au passage. Heureusement, elle avait gardé son bout de bois dans les mains, en cas d'agressivité soudaine des capitaines, pour se la départager. La jeune femme s'était demandé maintes fois, que ferait-elle si elle devait faire un choix d'équipage ? Aujourd'hui, elle savait. Et ce n'était pas le bon jour à vérifier ce dilemme. Son souhait était de retrouver son monde.

* * *

><p>Enfin, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! Le rêve de toutes personnes : trois équipages aux choix. Si vous aviez été à la place d'Emma, vous auriez réagit de suite ou vous auriez choisit votre équipage et lequel ? Perso... Celui de Kidd m'aurait plus ! :D<br>Si vous remarquez beaucoup de fautes, dites-le moi ! Je m'auto-corrige, mais c'est pas facile quand on est malade ou fatiguée après le travail.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.


	5. Le combat à Sabaody

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je suis terriblement désolée de ce post tardif. Moi qui voulait être assidue dans mes chapitres, c'est loupé. J'avais prévu un chapitre par semaine, mais c'est dernier temps, je suis très occupée. Mais de l'occupation positive ! Enfin pour moi, mais certainement pas pour vous, chers lecteurs. Ma vie d'auteur va en prendre un coup. Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Heureusement pour tous, j'ai six chapitres d'avance. Le tout est de pouvoir avancer, sinon je vous dis pas la catastrophe ! Je me répète, certes.  
>Puis je risque aussi de faire un syncope du à mon fichu ordinateur qui me plante toutes les deux minutes. Il me ralentit énormément. Il me faut pratiquement 40 minutes pour qu'il se lance vraiment. J'en suis désespérée. ;;<p>

Sinon, comment vous dire ?  
>Je suis vraiment heureuse de la dernière participation du chapitre 3. Sincèrement, j'en ai versé quelques larmes de joies (je suis assez émotive pour un rien). Sept personnes qui suivent l'histoire et qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci beaucoup ! ^^<br>J'avais un peu peur que la fanfiction ne décolle pas. Connaissant les ravages du Mary-Sue, j'avais l'appréhension qu'on se dise que c'en était une et que du coup, ça ne fonctionne pas.

Et point final, j'espère que les chapitres ne sont pas farci de fautes. Je me fait l'auto-correction et généralement je relis le soir ou dés que je peux, mais très souvent je le fais après mon travail. Alors il se peut que certaines fautes sautent. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Sur ce, voici les réponses aux reviews.

_**Mikarucchi :** _Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !  
>Oui, j'ai la mauvaise manie de couper à des moments en suspens. Ça ne rajoute que du bon goût pour la suite. :P<br>Ouf ! Contente que Emma te plaise. Parce que moi, par moment elle m'exaspère (oui, oui c'est mon personnage, je sais). Elle agit avant de réfléchir. Ce qui lui vaudra pas mal d'ennuis par la suite.  
>Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^<p>

**_Ayui-Ayone :_**Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plut !  
>Ta réaction est légitime. Puis en bonne fan, on culpabiliserait de refuser une offre pareille. =)<br>Hahaha ! Telle est la question. Surtout que c'est une fille à fort caractère.  
>Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voici la suite, régale-toi bien !<p>

**_DangerJacky972 :_**Non, mais on a beau dire ce qu'on veut... le meilleur équipage c'est les Heart Pirates ! =P  
>Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Et merci.<p>

**_Sone anna :_**Quand j'ai débuter l'histoire, je ne voulais pas en faire un personnage qui se bat. Une pacifiste était plus probable à mes yeux. Mais ton commentaire m'a fait énormément réfléchir ! Dans le monde de One Piece dés qu'on est sur la mer, il vaut mieux savoir se battre un minimum, sinon elle va se faire manger toute cru. Puis Trafalgar ne sera pas toujours derrière elle.  
>Lui faire manger un fruit du démon, je ne pense pas. Mais l'approche des clés de Lucy dans Fairy Tail est pas mal. Je ne vais pas reprendre l'idée de Hiro Mashima, sinon ça serait du spoil, mais je vais peaufiner ça. =)<br>Merci beaucoup, et au plaisir de te revoir.

**_Roy D Turquoise _** : J'imagine bien la scène ! xD  
>Mais ne part pas trop loin, il y a la suite !<p>

**_Emrys :_**Désolée pour le retard. J'espère que tu es encore là et que le suspens ne t'a pas fait rendre l'âme (parce que je vais m'en vouloir ! ).

Bonne Lecture et merci à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Le combat à Sabaody.<strong>

Trafalgar, Kidd et Luffy fixèrent Emma attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir qui que ce soit. Pourtant l'inévitable était que deux capitaines repartiront bredouille.

Ce n'était pas le moment de voyager sur les mers de One Piece, se fit-elle violence dans ses pensés. Sa principale mission devait-être de revenir sur Terre. La jeune femme resta ferme avec ses convictions. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de ses demandeurs d'emploi et prit la parole sans faillir.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas venir avec aucun d'entre vous. J'ai des projets éloignés des vôtres.

-Le choc. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait venir avec moi. Bouda le chapeau de paille.

-Pour ma part, je ne laisse pas tomber. Viens avec moi. Tu n'auras pas de regret. Renchérit Kidd.

-Tu veux tout simplement en faire un amusement. Elle sera bien mieux entre mes mains. Rajouta Trafalgar.

La demoiselle se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas un peu bouché des oreilles. Surtout Trafalgar et Kidd... Ils se disputèrent sa garde, tels des parents, réalisa la jeune femme. On aurait dit ses parents. Elle passa outre les souvenirs étranges de son enfance et se tourna vers Rayleigh. Il comprit instinctivement ce qu'Emma allait lui dire. Le vieil homme prit son air sérieux, devinant les pensés de la demoiselle.

-Si tu es ici ce n'est pas un hasard, jeune fille.

-Donc vous savez ! Fit-elle surprise.

-Oui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment. Mais, l'opportunité que t'offre ces trois capitaines pirates, tu devrais en saisir ta chance. Conseilla Rayleigh.

-Ça va pas m'aider... désespéra Emma.

-Choisis bien. Ce qui arrivera dans l'avenir, nous, toi, 'nos mondes' vont dépendre de ton choix. Avertit Rayleigh.

Le capitaine des Hearts tilta sans rien dire. Rayleight avait murmuré ce mot, de manière qu'il devint inaudible. Mais pas pour lui. Il avait bien entendu. «Nos mondes» ? La jeune femme intriguait le chirurgien de la mort. Il préféra se taire, remarquant que le visage de la demoiselle se décomposa aux aveux de l'ancien lieutenant. Et qu'il fut aussi, le seul ayant décrypté cette partie de la phrase.

Malheureusement Rayleigh ne put en dire plus. Les soldats de la marine revinrent à la charge. Cette fois-ci les membres de chaque équipage prirent le relais de la bataille. Dès qu'il eut une ouverture, Eutass Kidd s'en alla, le cœur palpitant de retrouver ces nouveaux «camarades» dans Grand Line. S'en suivit de Trafalgar, partant serein du champ de bataille. Il délivra en même temps, l'esclave d'un Dragon Céleste. Les Straw Hats continuèrent leur combat. Tandis qu'Emma se précipita à fuir. Elle passa par le chemin le moins embusqué de marins et réussit à se faufiler de l'autre côté des racines. La jeune femme décompressa. Elle avait parvenu à se mettre en sécurité.

Après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur, elle continua sa route. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle aperçut des silhouettes qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle s'avança par curiosité, lorsqu'un laser effleura ses cheveux cuivré et explosa derrière elle. Le souffle de l'explosion la projeta violemment à terre. La demoiselle se plaignit de la dureté de la chute. Elle se releva le corps couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies. Ses vêtements y étaient passés aussi. Ils étaient déchirés, par chance son sac ne montrait aucunes traces de l'attaque. Elle essaya de courir, mais sa cheville lui fit terriblement mal. Une entorse. Comme si c'était le moment, fulmina intérieurement Emma.

Au loin, Trafalgar repéra la jeune femme en mauvais état. Il faisait face à son ennemi, Bartholomew Kuma, un des sept grands corsaire, tout en se rapprochant de la demoiselle en détresse. Du coin de l'œil, Kidd aperçu à son tour Emma en danger. Pourquoi les avait-elle donc poursuivit, pesta Eutass dans sa tête. Mais le pire à tout ça était l'attaque que lança Kuma vers Kidd, dont celui-ci contra en la déviant malencontreusement vers la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Kidd s'écarquillèrent de panique, alors que Trafalgar se rua vers Emma, qui comprit que le danger était plus qu'imminent. Elle blottit ses bras sur sa tête, attendant que sa fin arrive. C'était de justesse que Bepo, le second des Hearts vola à son secours. Il l'a prit dans ses pattes, avant de faire un voltige, et atterrit devant son capitaine.

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues d'Emma. C'était juste la deuxième fois de la journée,... Que disait-elle, au moins la centième fois, qu'elle faillit de trépasser. Et elle crut que celle-ci était la bonne. Elle refusa de lâcher l'ours. Bepo ne savait pas, de son côté, que faire de la demoiselle. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas défendre son capitaine, et il se sentait gêner.

-Hey ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Kidd.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? Agressa Emma sous l'émotion de la peur.

-Faut dire, quelle idée de nous suivre ! Espèce d'idiote ! Répondit Eutass, la sanguinaire sous le même ton que la jeune femme.

-Je vous suivais pas. Je voulais fuir ! Se défendit-t-elle.

-On peut dire que ça ne t'as pas réussi. Sourit le capitaine des Hearts, de façon sournoise.

Emma le fusilla du regard. Kuma pouvait lancer des multi-rayons lasers, elle laisserai avec plaisir le Chirurgien de la Mort dans la mouise. Malgré sa mauvaise attitude, Trafalgar ordonna à Bepo de maintenir correctement la jeune femme. Il en profita pour donner des consignes à Penguin et Shachi. Kidd acquiesça. Une fois n'était pas coutume, mais les jeunes hommes semblaient en accord. Eustass, le sanguinaire renvoya les mêmes consignes. Ses subordonnés obéirent.

Sans prévenir, les capitaines attaquèrent simultanément le grand corsaire, laissant une opportunité à leurs équipages de s'échapper avec Emma. La demoiselle n'en revenait pas. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à les voir s'éloigner. Pour elle, ils n'avaient pas hésité à coopérer, et à se lancer dans une provocation à risque. Elle serra les dents, voulant se détacher de Bepo.

-Tiens-toi tranquille. Commanda-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux ! Expliqua-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Tu n'es pas un poids. Au contraire, ils te sont redevables. C'est leur manière de te remercier. Rassura Killer, un membre du Kidd.

-Puis, notre cap'tain n'est pas du genre à se laisser battre ! Consola Penguin en riant.

-Notre capitaine, non plus. Rétorqua Heat, un autre membre du Kidd.

A moitié sur l'épaule de Bepo, Emma se calma, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle allait leur faire confiance. Contrairement à eux, la jeune femme ne détenait pas de pouvoir et savait encore moins se battre. Sa seule arme était la parole humoristique et/ou l'autodérision. On survit très rarement de cette manière. Et elle se voyait mal, face à Kuma, lui demandant si il était le croisement entre un chat et un ours... Non, ça ne le faisait vraiment pas. Au pire, le grand corsaire aurait été déconcerté, et elle se serait pris une pluie de laser, avant de finir entre les mains d'un fou furieux. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait tombée sur la Donquixote Family. Mais à quoi pensait-elle, s'exaspéra la demoiselle dans une posture inattendu, venant de sa part. Sa main gauche lui tenait sa tête, tout en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'ours, fixant l'horizon en direction des capitaines.

-Tu sembles plus relax du coup ! Rit Shachi en observant Emma.

-Pas du tout. Je ne peux rien faire pour les aider, et je comprends encore moins leur acharnement à me vouloir dans leur équipage. Avoua Emma

-Tu es drôle ! Tranchèrent Penguin, Shachi et Bepo.

-Et bonjour la réputation... murmura-t-elle, lasse.

-Tu as eu à plusieurs reprises le cran de faire face au danger. C'est ce qu'il faut pour survivre dans le Nouveau Monde. Expliqua Killer.

Emma scanna du regard l'homme masqué. Si seulement, elle avait aussi ce cran pour faire face à la vie monotone de son monde. Elle aurait été plus respecté, et vu sous un autre angle. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle vogua dans ses réflexions d'ordre personnels, alors que le groupe des deux équipages s'accordaient pour un endroit sûr. Ils optèrent pour la zone touristique, proche du parc d'attraction.

Ils mirent moins de temps prévu, ainsi ils se posèrent dans le coin d'un magasin fermé. Bepo déposa Emma sur une caisse en bois, pendant qu'ils guettèrent une arrivée de la marine, ou pire, la présence d'un amiral à proximité. Ils entendaient des bruits de combats, des cris, et des pleurs. Ils constatèrent aussi des rayons lumineux dans deux directions différentes. Bizarrement, il n'y en avait aucune qui correspondait à l'endroit où se trouvait Kidd et Trafalgar. S'en étaient-ils sorti indemne ?

Petit à petit, le petit groupe de réfugiés avait l'impression que les batailles se tassaient. Le silence revint dans l'archipel. La tempête était-elle fini ?

Killer fit un geste à ses coéquipiers et aux membres des Hearts de ne pas bouger, tandis qu'il zieuta les rues. Pas un chat ne trainait. Il avait pourtant entendu un bruit suspect, mais l'homme au masque n'avait su déterminé sa provenance. Quand soudain, apparut son capitaine épuisé par son combat. Ne l'ayant pas reconnu immédiatement, Killer fut prêt à attaquer. Eutass esquiva le poing de son second, et répliqua en utilisant son pouvoir. Suivit d'un Trafalgar à la cool, se moquant de Kidd. La moindre ouverture de ce genre, était une raison à la raillerie entre ces deux là.

-On a réussit à feinter. Mais les combats ont l'air de s'amenuiser. Rassura le Chirurgien de la Mort, en s'asseyant à côté d'Emma.

-D'ici quelques secondes, l'archipel retrouvera ses activités normales. Rajouta Kidd.

Les commerçants ré-ouvrirent leurs boutiques, un millième de seconde après la phrase du sanguinaire. La jeune femme resta bouche-bée à cette rapidité qu'avait les gens de Sabaody, de se remettre d'un tel souk. Elle observa la reprise de vie quotidienne des habitants, abasourdi.

Le capitaine des Hearts remarqua l'état des vêtements de la demoiselle, mais aussi l'agression que sa peau avait subi, à cause de l'attaque de Kuma. Il se rappela qu'elle s'était tordu la cheville. Il se baissa au niveau de ses jambes, surprenant la jeune femme devenant rouge tomate. Il descendit délicatement sa chaussette, et nota un gonflement important, ainsi qu'une belle coloration bleutée. Emma tendit son cou pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, tout en ressentant la douleur.

-C'est pas joli. Il faut te maintenir la cheville et appliquer une crème qui évitera le gonflement et la propagation du bleu. Et peut-être des médicaments contre la douleur. Mais le mieux serait que tu évites de marcher le plus possible sur ton pied. Déclara-t-il.

-Je vais pas me contenter de paisiblement m'installer ici. Cracha Emma.

-Et être raisonnable, c'est dans tes cordes ? Ironisa Trafalgar, souriant hypocritement.

Scandalisée par sa réflexion, la demoiselle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Doucement son expression passa du choc à la vengeance. Ce ne fit ni chaud, ni froid au capitaine des Heart, riant de cet échange verbal. Sauf qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et malheureusement pour lui, elle avait des connaissances reliées à son passé. Impulsive dés qu'on la provoquait, Emma ne mesura pas les mots qu'elle allait sortir au jeune homme.

-Rit bien Chirurgien de la Mort. Mais tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurais prononcé ton véritable nom.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant Trafalgar cogiter. Celui-ci ferma complètement son visage, menaçant la jeune femme de son regard. Elle ne se laissa pas intimider. Au contraire, toujours dans le feux de l'action, elle répondit en lançant le même regard noir.

-N'est ce pas... Trafalgar ….

Il sauta sur Emma, tout en la relevant de sa «chaise» provisoire, la plaquant violemment contre le mur, en pressant une main sur ses lèvres. Il sentit profondément une pulsion meurtrière. Il se retint par miracle, mais il ne pardonnera jamais cet affront. Il avait su, par instinct, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle connaissait son nom. Son véritable nom.

La demoiselle paniqua à l'intérieur. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre, mais elle défia le capitaine à aller plus loin, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Grâce à l'intervention de Bepo, Penguin et Shachi, Trafalgar relâcha la jeune femme, tandis que les membres du Kidd, n'ayant rien vu et entendu, occupés à surveiller, se posèrent des questions.

Le Chirurgien parti brusquement, suivit des membres de son équipages. Kidd le regarda, puis jeta un œil sur Emma, toujours adossée contre le mur, essayant de reprendre une respiration correct. Il afficha un sourire, puis s'en alla à son tour.

Emma ne comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient à la limite de se battre, il y avait quelques heures pour la faire entrer dans leur équipage, et là, ils retournaient à leur vie. Enfin, elle admit pour Trafalgar, qu'elle l'avait offensée. Mais... pourquoi Kidd était-il parti ? Décidément, les pirates étaient un mystère. Et comment allait-elle s'en sortir seule dans ce monde, et rentrer dans le sien ? Une fois de plus, elle se maudit en se cognant le crâne contre le mur.

* * *

><p>J'aime Rayleigh ! C'est un personnage que je vais essayer de mettre assez en avant. Un peu comme un père pour Emma !<br>Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? Il se passe pas grand chose, mais il y a des petits indices qui se piochent.  
>Sachez aussi que je ne mettrais jamais de spoil dans l'histoire ! Je suis assez stricte là-dessus. Vous avez certainement du comprendre à quoi je faisais allusion. D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de la réaction du Chirurgien ? Le duo TrafalgarEmma vous plait ? Quel est votre avis ou vos idées sur leur relation ?

Petite annonce avant de vous laisser je pense espacer les posts. C'est à dire toutes les une semaine et demi (en clair deux semaines), par manque de temps. L'approche des fêtes n'arrange pas les choses ! ^^'


	6. A la croisée du Destin

Hello ! Hello !_  
><em>

Comment allez-vous les gens ? Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année à tous. =D  
>Alors, vos fêtes de fin d'année s'est bien passé ? Vous avez eu quoi comme cadeau en rapport avec One Piece ? Personnellement, je n'avais rien commandé en rapport avec le manga, car j'avais des collections à finir. Mais ayant eu un super cadeau à mon travail, je vais en profiter pour m'acheter les films. Huhuhu~<p>

Cette année 2015 s'annonce mouvementée de mon côté. J'espère pour vous, qu'il sera plus reposant. Je suis en plein déménagement et recherche de logement. J'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture pour le moment, ainsi qu'au dessin. J'ai des tonnes de croquis à encrer.  
>Le seul avantage de ce remue-ménage, c'est que dés que je serais installée, je m'achèterai bien une figurine de Trafalgar et de Doflamingo (dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce fou furieux xD).<p>

Mais en tout cas, je compte bien continuer à vous faire rêver autant que je peux avec cette histoire ! Merci aux nouveaux followers. Merci au favoris. Merci aux anonymes. Merci à ceux qui commentent. ^^

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi :** _J'ai tout de même hésité longtemps entre Trafalgar, Kidd et Doflamingo. J'ai trop de personnages favoris dans ce manga et que j'aimerais exploiter. Pour ici, c'est tombé sur Traffycottage ! Mais j'ai déjà une autre idée de fanfiction avec Doffy. Mais j'y vais tout doux ! xD  
>Suis bien l'énigme de la clé. J'en parle pas trop pour le moment, mais... c'est la clé de l'histoire !<p>

Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère te revoir. =)

_**Emrys**_ : J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec Kidd. Mais je veux aussi montrer qu'il s'intéresse à Emma. Je compte bien montrer son caractère violent et sanguinaire prochainement. Pour la suite, je te laisse profiter de l'histoire. ^^

_**_Raineloup_ :**_ Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. =D  
>J'essaie d'utiliser toutes les cartes que j'ai en mains, mais sans pour autant spoiler ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans. Ca mettra un peu plus de piments dans leur attente (je suis démoniaque).<br>J'apprécie aussi Kidd. Et je compte bien le mettre en avant dans des chapitres un peu plus lointain. Mais ça ne risque pas d'être joli joli comme contexte. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment, qui j'espère, montrera la véritable apparence de kidd.

Merci de me suivre et d'apprécier l'histoire. ^^

_**Mlodies**_ : Il apparait dans le chapitre 7 (si mais souvenir sont bon), mais si on relit bien vers le début (je ne situe pas l'endroit exact sinon c'est pas drôle), il est déjà intervenu. ^^

_**Mikarucchi**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas... Moi non plus je ne les comprends plus. [...] Comment ça, c'est moi qui écrit la fic ? xD  
>Elle est maline la petite. Quitte à se faire trancher par des pirates.<p>

Ne trépigne plus des pieds voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire. ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>A la croisée du Destin<strong>.

Trafalgar Law était un pirate fourbe. Il s'amusait tel un enfant avec ses ennemis et défiait même les hautes autorités sans peur, ni loi. Ses intentions et ses pensées étaient empreinte de secrets et de mystère. Rare était les personnes qui le comprenaient vraiment. Et pourtant, il était respecté par son équipage, de même façon que le jeune homme renvoyait sa confiance en eux. Tout ceux qui posa la question aux Heart : «Comment est Trafalgar Law ?» , chacun des membres vous révèleront le bonheur d'avoir le Chirurgien comme capitaine. Trafalgar Law n'aimait pas le pain, ni les figues confites caché dans ses onigiris. Il répugnait les gens autoritaires, et haïssait de recevoir des ordres. Il avait les qualités requises d'un meneur. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans sa vie de pirate, était de tomber sur une jeune femme imprévisible, impulsive, têtue, et sans tenue. D'autant plus, le menaçant de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

Le capitaine des Heart ruminait la scène précédent son départ : les paroles d'Emma, les gestes violent qu'il lui avait porté... Heureusement que son équipage l'avait retenu au bon moment. Il aurait pu commettre l'irréparable. Il marchait le pas vite, la tête en direction du sol, enfonçant son chapeau nordique pour masquer son visage, tenant son nodachi fermement comme pour retenir sa colère. Derrière lui, Bepo, Penguin et Shachi suivaient leur capitaine. Ils sentaient les ondes négatives de Trafalgar, et essayaient d'intervenir de manière stratégique sur cette dispute. Les trois compères connaissaient leur leader, le sujet risquaient d'attirer les foudres du jeune homme. Ils savaient que son passé n'était pas tendre, et que toutes conversations en rapport avec son expérience antérieur était tabou. Mais c'était la première fois, qu'il fut affecté de la sorte, en le rendant avec tant de haine.

-Cap'taine ! Interpella Penguin, la voix tremblante. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la demoiselle ?

Penguin avait osé briser le silence, mais avait aussi poser la pire question. Trafalgar s'arrêta net. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de bouillir. Il se retourna vers son subordonné. Ses yeux gris transpercèrent le concerné, figé par la peur.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour cette gamine ?

-Parce qu'elle ne sait pas se défendre...

Cette fois-ci, le regard meurtrier s'adressa à Bepo. Celui-ci ayant peu de volonté, comme le prétend ses camarades, s'excusa auprès de son capitaine en baissant la tête, honteux d'avoir répondu. Shachi n'appréciait pas l'attitude du capitaine. Il avait beaucoup d'égard pour lui, mais il était mauvais, et rabaissait le caquet de ses compagnons sans justification. Le brun prit son courage à deux mains, et fit face au Chirurgien.

-Elle avait l'air terrifié quand tu l'as plaqué contre le mur, cap'tain ! Elle répondait comme de juste à vos agressions sarcastique !

Il gonfla le torse, montrant sa force mental à son interlocuteur, et qu'il était prêt à rappliquer en cas. Trafalgar ne protesta pas. Il eut un pincement au cœur. De un, son équipage s'était mis à trois pour le sermonner. C'était la première fois depuis leur aventure. De deux, ils avaient raison. Lui, qui d'habitude ne laissait pas ses émotions prendre le dessus, s'était allé dans la colère. Il affectionnait au fond la jeune femme, du à son caractère trempé. Elle avait la hargne et le culot adéquat pour répondre à une dispute. Mais avait-elle la force pour se défendre ? A priori, non. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fini dans une vente d'esclaves. Puis... il l'intriguait. Elle venait d'un autre monde. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait signifier ?

Ses pupilles cendrées devinrent perçante de confiance. En un seul regard, les trois compères comprirent le but de leur capitaine. Soudain, le jeune homme se mit à courir en direction de la demoiselle. Shachi voulut le suivre, mais Penguin choppa sa casquette au passage, en ricanant amicalement. Le châtain saisit que son capitaine devait entretenir une longue conversation avec Emma.

De son côté, Eutass Kidd rejoignit son navire. Il ordonna à ses membres de préparer le bateau. Ils allaient enfin entrer dans Grand Line. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre des îles Sabaody. Il évita tout sujet concernant la jeune femme. Ses idées, vis-à-vis d'elle, étaient imperceptible. Quel était son avis ? Personne ne le savait. Pas même son second. Malgré son casque cachant son visage, on sentait l'incompréhension. Intrigué par con capitaine, Killer se risqua d'entamer une discussion.

-Kidd, tu ne voulais pas que la demoiselle vient dans l'équipage ?

-Si. Fit-il sérieusement.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti sans la prendre ? S'interrogea le blond.

-Je veux l'arracher à Trafalgar Law de la pire manière qui soit. Avoua Kidd cruellement.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à sa place préféré, le pas sûr de lui. Killer se contenta de retrouver ses compagnons de voyage. Au moment d'annoncer le lever d'ancre, un de ses subordonnés lui donna le journal fraichement livré. En découvrant la première page, Eutass Kidd changea d'avis. Il retarda leur départ dans le Nouveau Monde. Car pour rien au monde, il louperait l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace.

Emma attendait depuis dix minutes environ. Ni Trafalgar, ni Kidd étaient revenus. Elle désespéra sur sa situation. Elle se mit en position fœtal, sur la caisse en bois, priant qu'au moins, un des deux capitaines changera d'avis. La jeune femme se maudit pour ses manières désagréables. Elle lâcha un soupir de lassitude. Tout était la faute de cette fichue clé. La demoiselle se souvint de la fameuse clé. Elle fouilla dans sa poche arrière de son short. Par miracle, l'objet y était bien logé. Elle contempla la clé. Qu'elle était belle ! La forme lui rappela un peu les stylos de transformation des Sailors Senshis. Emma ria de sa réflexion. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se transforme en guerrière pour sauver le monde de One Piece, d'un affreux monstre. D'un coup, elle reprit son sérieux. Non. C'était impossible, pensa-t-elle. Après multiples hésitations, elle pointa la clé vers le ciel, en prononçant «Hoshi Prism Power» tel une incantation, puis attendit un retour. Retour qui ne venait pas. Elle se sentie horriblement gênée. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru trouver son utilité à ce monde. Et si... c'était cette clé qui l'avait projeté ici ? Son corps se refroidit. Sensation que la jeune femme ressentit parfaitement. Ça voulait dire qu'elle détenait un objet extrêmement dangereux, mais gratifiant pour elle. La clé pouvait, sans aucun, doute la ramener dans son univers. Mais comment ? Elle n'avait déjà pas le souvenir d'en avoir fait l'utilisation pour venir sur l'archipel, alors s'en servir pour le sens contraire... Ça se compliquait. Puis, pourquoi le monde de One Piece ? Certes, elle aimait ce monde et ses habitants, mais de là y être... D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression de s'être déjà demander ses questions... Peut-être que son point d'arrivé était son point de départ, percuta-t-elle. Après tout, elle n'avait que cette déduction, et elle n'allait pas attendre qu'une âme de piraterie généreuse se pointe. La demoiselle se leva, s'apprêtant à partir sur de bonne jambes, que sa cheville lui fit terriblement souffrir. Elle grimaça, prenant appui sur la caisse. Elle avait oublié sa blessure, ainsi que les conseilles du Chirurgien. Dire qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir le rencontrer en vrai, un jour, et elle avait capoté cette chance. Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent en grand. Non, mais quelle idée de penser à lui ! Il n'aurait pas hésiter à la trancher. Il en avait rien à fouetter d'elle. Et il l'avait abandonné lâchement. Pleine d'énergie et de rancœur, la demoiselle se dirigea vers le bar où ce foutoir avait débuté, rangeant la clé dans son sac.

A juste vingt centimètres de la ruelle, Trafalgar se laissa glisser sur l'herbe, arrachant quelques brindilles au passage, afin de freiner sa course. Il découvrit avec anxiété que l'endroit était désert. Il cracha des insultes à propos d'une rouquine ayant la bougeotte. Il s'approcha, tout de même, de la caisse en bois, et vit les empreintes de pieds de la jeune femme. Il en déduisit qu'elle venait seulement de bouger. Sans compter qu'elle avait une entorse sévère. Ses déplacements n'étaient pas rapide, un coup de bol pour lui. Le capitaine des Heart scruta la grande allée, sans se précipiter dans tous les sens. Au contraire, céder à la panique ne servait à rien. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas de jeune femme à la chevelure cuivré. Le jeune homme rageait contre lui. Cette intrigue était plus forte que ses ambitions de pirates, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se sentait responsable d'Emma et ça l'agacé. Il aurait du faire la sourde oreille, et prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu de son origine.

Il grinça ses dents, parcourant lentement les boutiques vérifiant les têtes présentes. En regardant une nouvelle fois globalement, il repéra Emma. Elle s'agrippait durement à un mur. Elle suait et respirait fortement. Mécanisme humain pour passer outre une douleur torturante. Le chirurgien s'avança doucement, rejoignant la demoiselle. De son attitude hautaine, il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Va plutôt mourir ! Envoya Emma rempli d'amertume envers le chirurgien.

-Hey ! Je suis revenue parce que je ne veux pas ta mort sur le dos. Se rebiffa Trafalgar.

-Parce que maintenant, je suis un poids. Rajouta-t-elle vexée.

Le jeune homme se tut. Il ferma le poing, retenant sa fureur. Il ne la supportait pas. Son caractère était désagréable, têtue, bornée. Elle lui répondait sans retenue, n'avait pas un seul moment montré de gratitude. Elle était intolérante, et provocatrice. A y réfléchir, c'était la femme non recommandable. Le capitaine sondait Emma, cherchant une qualité pouvant la remonter dans son estime, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait remercier le mystère qui l'entourait. C'était grâce à cette énigme, et uniquement grâce à elle, qu'il avait fait demi-tour, s'emporta Trafalgar sans ses pensés.

-Je suis désolée... sortit la demoiselle, ramenant Law avec elle. J'ai un caractère de chien, je le sais. Mais en vérité, je suis terrifiée à être ici.

Le chirurgien entrevit une petite partie de la personnalité d'Emma. Il hésita à lui révéler la vérité, sur les connaissances de sa provenance. Elle savait pour lui et son secret. Puis il avait du mal à croire à cette possibilité d'autre monde. Mais pourquoi Rayleigh, ex-lieutenant de Gol D. Roger, lui, en était persuadé ? Pourquoi avoir prononcer cette phrase ? Les questions sans réponses le tenaillaient.

-A qui dois-je faire confiance, mis à part à moi même ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Le chirurgien observa la demoiselle. Même s'il ne voulait pas croire à l'éventualité d'un autre monde, il ne nia pas la détresse d'Emma. Sans rien dire, il tendit doucement sa main. La jeune femme fut surprise par ce geste venant du capitaine des Heart. Elle hésita. Ses yeux émeraudes se plongeaient dans ceux de Trafalgar. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui qui portait le nom de Chirurgien de la Mort. Lui qui avait la réputation d'être mauvais, joueur et traitre. Il était là, le visage indescriptible, le bras tendu vers elle. Elle prit cette action bienveillante, à une condition.

-J'accepte ton aide, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je rentre dans ton équipage.

-Ça me va. De toute façon, je ne te voulais pas vraiment dans mon navire. Je ne supportais pas que les deux autres gagnent facilement. Puis tu es un électron libre. Tu mettrais une pagaille sur mon bateau... avoua Trafalgar.

Emma resta de marbre. Un sourcil se souleva, dépitée par cette réponse. Il fallait pas croire que le jeune homme allait lui faire des fleurs.

Brusquement il tira la demoiselle vers lui, puis s'accroupit devant la jeune femme. Elle se raidit zieutant autour d'eux si des passants les regardaient. Elle décrypta les intentions du chirurgien, mais se refusait de se faire assister. Tandis que le capitaine des Heart lui jeta un regard furtif, disant qu'il n'allait pas non plus attendre des plombs.

-Monte sur mon dos. Finit-il par dire.

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle de surprise.

-Tu ne peux pas marcher et tu ne vas certainement pas rester dans cette tenue. On peut pratiquement voir tes fesses.

Emma constata tristement l'état de ses vêtements. L'attaque de Kuma l'avais effleurée, mais pas ses habits. Son gilet était mort. Son haut avait prit des coups. Et son short était déchiré de toute part, et si on était fin dans le détails, effectivement, on pouvait voir sa culotte et un bout de fesse... Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il était donc comme ça.

-Trafalgar Law est finalement un homme comme un autre. Il regarde les fesses des filles. Dit la demoiselle de sa voix fluette.

-Dans le meilleur des cas, je peux les trancher pour mieux les voir. Rétorqua-t-il sournoisement.

-Non merci, ça ira...

La jeune femme se glissa sur le dos du chirurgien. Elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, tandis qu'il se releva. Un sourire malveillant naquit sur son visage. Trafalgar avait comprit qu'Emma était tendu.

-Si tu veux une meilleure position, je peux te tenir les jambes.

-N-non, c'est bon. Était-elle gênée.

-Moi ça m'arrangerai... Je voudrais pas finir étrangler. C'est juste un « au cas où ».

A l'intérieur de lui, Trafalgar pouffa de rire. En bon comédien, il arrivait à garder une expression neutre, ne mettant pas en doute la jeune femme. Celle-ci, se sentant obligé par la demande du chirurgien, elle le laissa faire, afin d'éviter ses foudres une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme débuta son jeu en lui caressant doucement les jambes, avant de glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses. Il sentit les doigts de la demoiselle se crispaient sur ses épaules, essayant de minimiser le contact entre le dos du capitaine et son corps. Quelle douce vengeance, pensa Trafalgar, horriblement fière de lui.

Emma était comparable à une écrevisse. Ses joues avait virés au rouge tomate, et était totalement raide. Elle se fit discrète pendant le trajet du jeune homme. De temps en temps, il l'élança vers le haut pour reprendre une bonne posture. Les gens les regardaient passer, soit surpris, soit amusé. Emma voulut se terrer six pieds sous terre, elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, alors que le chirurgien traçait son chemin en direction de ses compagnons. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils les rejoignirent là ou le capitaine les avaient abandonnés. Les trois compères zieutèrent la demoiselle, «confortablement» installé sur le dos du jeune homme. Ils furent rassurés, mais retenaient leur envie de se plier de rire. La situation était honteuse pour la jeune femme, et ça se lisait sur sa façon d'être, déduisirent Shachi, Penguin et Bepo.

Leur capitaine les rappela à la réalité en transmettant les consignes. Il leur précisa l'état actuel d'Emma. Ils devaient aller acheter des vêtements et des médicaments adaptés. Ses subordonnés ne rechignèrent pas les derniers ordres. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air ravi de ce lèche-vitrine improvisé. La demoiselle les remercia timidement. Étrangement, elle était plus sympathique qu'à l'accoutumé, nota personnellement Trafalgar. Bref, ils n'allaient pas prendre racine. Et heureusement, ils étaient à proximité des zones commerciales. C'était toujours sur le dos de Trafalgar, que la jeune femme se fit accompagné vers les magasins, en compagnies des trois compères.

Après au moins une dizaine de boutiques, c'était encore bredouille que le groupe sortit d'un magasin. Trafalgar était au bord de la crise de nerf, tandis que ses compagnons essayaient de reculer l'explosion de leur capitaine. Emma craignaient les représailles, et se faisait petite. C'était pour une énième fois, que le chirurgien l'accompagna dans un shop, pendant que Bepo, Penguin et Shachi attendaient dans les alentours. Par miracle, la demoiselle trouva un mini bonheur en zigzaguant dans les rayons. Elle décrocha les cintres précipitamment, en jetant des coups d'œil au jeune homme qui semblait retenir sa colère. Il ne portait pas attention à celle-ci, ce qui lui permit de vite sautiller vers les cabines, dans laquelle elle s'enferma.

Le capitaine des Heart souffla en s'apercevant de la disparition de la demoiselle. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Et la solution était les cabines. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas nonchalant.

-Emma ! Etait-il irrité.

-Je me déshabille... soupira-t-elle.

-C'est pas une raison de t'éclipser. Tu dois me dire où tu vas !

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Se défendit Emma.

-Bon, tu as finalement trouvé un ensemble ? Changea Trafalgar de sujet.

Emma tira le rideau de la cabine, habillée d'un débardeur turquoise, mettant en valeur ses jolies formes, qui malheureusement était un peu caché par la veste en cuir noir. Elle portait un pantalon slim en jean noir/gris, qui rentrait dans ses bottines noir à ruban turquoise. Le jeune homme resta de marbre. Il s'avança vers Emma, donnant son avis vestimentaire.

-Tu comptes aller à un enterrement ?

-Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui me plaisait. Bouda-t-elle.

-Ne trainons pas.

Sa phrase à peine finit, qu'il emboita le pas vers la caisse. Emma était déçue, mais ce n'était pas étonnant venant du chirurgien. Elle le laissa payer pour retrouver l'ours et ses amis devant la vitrine. Ils flattèrent la jeune femme dans sa nouvelle tenue. Eux, ils avaient les bonnes manières, rougit la demoiselle sous les compliments.

Lorsqu'elle tilta en constatant un vendeur de journaux. Elle savait que les nouvelles dans One Piece était gratuite, parfois même livré par des oiseaux. Tout en boitant, elle marcha vers le livreur qui lui donna un journal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant la première page. Oh mon dieu, paniqua-t-elle dans ses pensées. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas possible... L'exécution d'Ace était annoncée.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre ? La relation TrafalgarEmma vous plait-elle ? J'ai eu du mal pour que ça paraisse le plus fidèle possible au Chirurgien. De même pour Kidd quand il s'adresse à Killer.  
>Pour ce qui est de la clé, suivait la bien ! Est ce que vous avez des avis sur l'objet ? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suppositions. Ainsi qu'à vos idées. Et aux suites possible pour la chapitre 6. J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre pour stimuler ma motivation. xD<p>

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines~  
>Merci à tous !<p> 


	7. Le début de l'Aventure

Bien le Bonjour à tout le monde !_  
><em>

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé une meilleure semaine que moi. Autant dire, qu'elle a été chaotique et que je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir mon petit week-end de repos pour prendre soin de moi. =)

Enfin... je m'occupe vite fait de moi, car pour le moment, je suis entrain d'emballer les affaires dans les cartons. D'ici peu de temps, je vais déménager, donc, plus de chapitre pour un moment indéterminé. Normalement, si tout se passe bien, j'emménage début février. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour essayer de vous faire rêver. Exceptionnellement, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine. ^^

Le chapitre 5 n'a pas eu trop de succès, j'avoue qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, ni dans celui-ci. Mais je remercie les personnes ayant rajouté mon histoire à leur follows stories et à leurs favoris. Ça fait énormément plaisir !  
>Quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps, je me mettrais à lire d'autres fanfictions. J'en ai vu pleins très intéressante, cependant avec le déménagement, je ne veux pas finir sans ongles parce que je ne peux pas lire comme je veux. xD (et heureusement que ça fait un moment que j'ai écris mes chapitres, car vous seriez sans nouvelles depuis un mois...)<p>

_**TheCrazyKitty :** _Héhéhé ! Bienvenue à toi, petit scarabée !

Ouf, je suis contente que cette relation te plaise. J'appréhende beaucoup ce genre de chose, de peur que ça soit du vu et revue. C'est dur d'innover ! ^^  
>Je ne sais pas si c'est à la mode. xD Mais j'ai hésité de faire Trafalgar le personnage masculin principal, j'étais partie sur Kidd, puis j'ai du me faire un tirage au sort car je pouvais pas choisir...<br>Pas de soucis, je suis une adoratrice du Flamant Rose aussi ! Sans cet homme... il n'y aurait jamais eu autant de coup foireux dans One Pice. Bénit soit-il ! [lève les mains vers le ciel]

Pour des questions, il va s'en poser. Mais pas tout de suite. =)  
>Je suis d'ailleurs en plein dedans et ça dure depuis des semaines tellement que je veux que le rendu soit le plus fidèle au caractère de Law.<p>

Oops, j'ai pas fait attention... Merci ! =) N'hésite pas à revenir dire ton avis et montrer le doigts sur mes fautes ! Ça m'aide beaucoup ! ^^

_**Neiflheim :**_Tu le trouves colérique. C'est possible oui ! xD Ce n'est pas qu'Emma rebute Trafalgar, mais il a du mal à supporter qu'elle puisse lui tenir tête de cette manière, déjà parce qu'elle semble faible. Elle ne sait pas ce défendre. Et qu'elle semble en savoir beaucoup sur lui, alors qu'il ne la connait pas du tout. Peut-être que je retransmets mal cette impression.

Ah HA ! Tu as mis le point où il fallait. Effectivement, comme tu le dis la clé a une énorme fonction dans l'histoire. Je la tasse un peu pour garder le fil sur la relation des personnages au début, mais il ne faut pas la perdre de vue. ^^

Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! =)

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Le début de l'Aventure.<strong>

C'était le jour fatidique. Emma n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et redoutait cette journée. C'était la pire période dans laquelle elle pouvait tomber. Le monde entier de One Piece allait être tourné sur les retransmissions de l'exécution. Elle adorait Ace. Elle aimait, et ce mot était le bon, ce personnage. Dés sa première apparition, après les évènements d'Alabasta, la jeune femme était tombée sous le charme de cette copie conforme de Luffy, en plus âgé. Elle avait d'ailleurs maudit l'auteur (et pas qu'elle) pendant des mois, et avait pleuré comme une madeleine sur le livre. Mais tout ça était fictif. Tout était tracé sur du papier. Là... c'était la triste réalité.

La demoiselle se recroquevilla, se demandant ce qu'elle foutait dans ce monde. Elle était inutile et n'avait aucun but dans ce monde. Elle n'en avait pas non plus dans le sien, mais ici, tous avaient un rêve. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir atterri dans One Piece, si c'était pour revivre l'histoire dans son intégralité ? La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait de tout son être, était de sauver Ace.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte la sortant brusquement de ses réflexions. Elle se leva du lit et ouvrit la porte. Ce n'était que Trafalgar, tout frais, tout beau qui venait la chercher. Il constata que la demoiselle n'était pas encore prête, et qu'elle paraissait fatiguée. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la sentence du capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, la demoiselle se renfermait et ça ne plaisait pas au chirurgien. Elle donnait l'impression à Trafalgar d'être fidèle à une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, et qui ne connaissait pas son existence, contrairement à lui. Lui qui l'avait sauvé et plus ou moins recueillit. Ça l'agacé fortement. Il garda ses reproches, agissant comme à son habitude.

-C'est un don chez toi, de ne jamais être prête à l'heure ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois te suivre sur la grande place. Protesta-t-elle.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. Trancha le jeune homme au chapeau nordique, en croisant les bras.

-Ne me dirige pas comme si j'étais ton larbin ! Puis de toute façon, il y aura tous tes copains supernovae. Fit-elle en se remettant sous les draps.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me reproches d'être un supernovae. Ne comprit pas le chirurgien, en regardant la jeune femme.

-Y a que moi qui peut comprendre.

-Franchement, je me demande quel âge tu as. Tu agis comme une gamine. Cracha-t-il en repartant dans le couloir.

Trafalgar claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Emma. C'était vrai. Après tout, il allait secourir Luffy des griffes de la marine, et le soignera. Ça rancune contre lui n'était pas justifié. Elle renvoyait ses frustrations sur le jeune homme. Elle sauta de son lit, se vêtit à la vitesse de la lumière et courut rejoindre le capitaine des Heart. Il n'était pas trop tard pour s'excuser.

Le brun marchait tranquillement vers la sortie. Il ne se soucia pas de la demoiselle, sa curiosité se tourna vers l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace. Une guerre allait éclater entre la marine et la piraterie. L'enjeu était l'avenir. Après la mort de Gol D. Roger, celui-ci avait provoqué un raz-de-marée. Cet homme avait changé le monde, tout comme il avait fasciné certains grands pirates à l'heure actuel. Barbe Blanche était un des quatre empereurs, et fut aussi le rival du roi des pirates. Son deuxième capitaine, Ace, était porteur du D. Rien n'était négligeable dans cette affaire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Emma. Elle était certainement ignorante des répercutions de cette condamnation.

Son navigateur patientait sagement devant les portes de l'hôtel. L'ours fut surpris de voir son capitaine seul. Il préféra ne pas poser de questions, suivant le jeune homme dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme était essoufflée, et sa cheville la martyrisait. Mais elle voulait à tout prix retrouver Trafalgar. Elle était presque à l'entrée du bâtiment, et ses forces la quittaient peu à peu. Elle pompa son énergie intérieur, atteignant ainsi les portes de sortie. Au loin, elle reconnut la silhouette du brun. Elle inspira profondément.

-TRAFFYCOTAGE ! S'époumona-t-elle en s'effondrant vers le sol.

Le dit Traffycotage sut qu'il s'agissait de lui. Le chirurgien se crispa à ce surnom ridicule, en se tournant vers la demoiselle à bout de souffle. Il vient vers elle rapidement.

-Redit ça encore une fois et je te coupe la langue. Menaça-t-il en dégainant son nodachi.

-N'empêche que ça à fonctionner ! Sourit Emma malicieusement.

Il continua à sortir son katana de son fourreau, le regard noir. La jeune femme le supplia de lui laisser sa langue à sa place, promettant qu'elle n'utiliserai plus ce surnom (le gardant quand même dans poche pour faire du chantage).

-Qu'est ce tu veux ? Tu ne voulais pas être traiter en esclave, et ne pas côtoyer les supernovae. Alla-t-il droit au but.

-J'avoue j'ai eu tord ! Je me suis défoulée sur toi, mais tes copains...

-Ce ne sont pas mes copains. Coupa Trafalgar froidement.

-Mis à part Kidd, je n'apprécie pas trop les autres. J'ai mis un peu de confiance envers toi...

Le jeune homme sentait qu'Emma était angoissée. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle mesurait les mots qu'elle sortait, et semblait réfléchir constamment à ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle savait quelque chose, mais il ne déchiffra pas le quoi. Il passa ce mystère de plus et reprit son chemin. Bepo aida la rouquine à se relever. Celle-ci remarqua une ombre imposante au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se souvint du fameux esclave du Dragon Céleste : Jambart. Elle déglutit difficilement à la vue de ce géant. Il venait épauler à son tour la demoiselle. Ainsi le navigateur des Heart et l'ancien esclave tinrent compagnie à Emma, alors que Trafalgar était devant eux.

[…]

Ils étaient arrivés à la grande place. Par sécurité, ils étaient montés en hauteur, de un pour avoir une bonne vue sur les écrans de diffusion, et de deux pour éviter la garde de marins surveillant les opérations sur l'archipel. D'autant plus, avec les évènements d'avant l'exécution, ils se devaient d'être discret.

Comme de juste, le restant des supernovae étaient déjà installés. Le Chirurgien de la Mort traversa sans mal le petite foule de pirates. Emma, quant à elle, dévisagea chacun des présents. Si elle en avait eut le pouvoir, elle leur aurait sauté dessus. La jeune femme ravala sa haine, prenant les pas invisible de Trafalgar, lorsqu'un bras lui barra la route.

-C'est comme ça que tu me salut ? Questionna Kidd souriant.

-Kidd ! Dit-elle en lui rendant un magnifique sourire.

-Alors prête à venir avec moi ? Tenta-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, cette gamine mènera n'importe quel équipage à sa perte. Elle ne sait pas se soumettre à des ordres. Ricana le capitaine des Heart.

-Peut-être ne suis-je pas tomber sur le bon meneur. Lança la jeune femme, le regard accusateur vers le concerné.

Le jeune homme ignora cette pique, se concentrant sur les écrans toujours noir. A dire vrai, il préférait ne pas relever la phrase, à choisir, jouer l'ignorant préserverai sa réputation. Kidd applaudit ce retournement de situation. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez proche, pour arracher la demoiselle à son rival. Soudain la télévision s'alluma. L'exécution de Ace commençait.

[…]

Elle se retint de fondre en larmes. Ses mains étaient plaqué contre sa bouche. Emma se sentait révoltée par cette guerre. Elle contenait toutes ses émotions. Car même si la retransmission avait été coupé, elle savait toutes les horreurs qui se passaient, en ce moment même. Dire que la foule hululait par cet arrêt imprévu. N'avaient-ils donc aucun respect pour le vie, malgré que c'était des pirates ?

Sérieusement, Kidd montra son mécontentement de la fin du divertissement. Un proposa d'aller se rincer l'œil en direct. Le capitaine du On-Air supposa l'implication de la marine. X Drake ne rajouta rien de plus. Urouge s'apprêta à partir. Basil tira les cartes afin d'évaluer les chances de survie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Jewerly Bonney laissa ses larmes couler. Trafalgar resta silencieux.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Murmura Emma en serrant les dents.

-Tu as des choses à dire gamine ? Cracha le capitaine mafieux du Firetank.

La colère d'Emma se forma sur son visage. Elle serra les poings, espérant que ça retint sa rancœur. Elle redoutait son comportement, car elle n'avait pas approuvé cet instant dans le manga. La demoiselle n'avait pas le même mode de penser que les pirates, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer leurs motivations...

-Mais merde ! Ragea-t-elle. Vous êtes des pirates, non ? Je sais qu'il y a de la rivalité, mais n'y a-t-il pas non plus des alliances ? S'imposant ainsi à la marine, ne montrent-ils pas la force des pirates ? Au lieu d'y voir votre propre reflet, vous préférez vous contenter d'assister à un amusement, et à la fin de rivaux. Avant tout, ne sont-ils pas des compagnons de piraterie en quête du One Piece ? En agissant de cette manière, vous prouvez à la marine qu'ils sont les gagnants. Qu'ils sont les vainqueurs, les dirigeants de ce monde, car ils savent que jamais les pirates s'allieront pour mettre fin à leur règne. Vous êtes trop personnel !

La jeune femme déguerpit à toute allure, ne réclamant pas son reste. Elle n'avait pas l'âme d'un hors-la-loi, c'était la loi du plus fort dans ce monde. Un rival en moins, et c'était la fête. Elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle détestait cette facette de l'univers de One Piece.

Trafalgar se douta de la destination de la demoiselle. De toute façon, les supernovae s'était séparé sans ajouter quoi que ce soit sur le sermon de la rouquine. Suivit de Bepo et Jambart, c'était dans la zone d'embarquement qu'ils rencontrèrent Emma en furie, s'acharnant sur un pauvre arbre.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Soupira le chirurgien.

-Je me fabrique un radeau ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux en larmes. J'irais coûte que coûte sauver Ace !

-Je veux bien t'aider à le sauver. Fit le brun.

-Vraiment ? Fut-elle surprise en délestant son activité.

-A une condition. Sourit-il fourbe. Rejoins mon équipage.

La jeune femme fixa Trafalgar. Elle eut un mouvement de recul à l'annonce de cette demande. C'était la voix tremblante, qu'elle s'adressa au brun.

-M-mais tu... Elle chercha ses mots tellement que c'était inattendu. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne me me voulais pas dans ton équipage ? Que j-j'étais un électron libre ?

-Tu es un électron libre. Têtue, bornée, impulsive, imprévue...

Oui, bah, c'est bon... pensa la demoiselle en sentant le poids de ses mauvaises qualités.

-... mais tu m'intrigues. Je veux vraiment voir de quoi tu es réellement capable.

-Comment ça ?

-Donne-moi ta réponse quand tu seras décidée. Esquiva le chirurgien souriant sombrement.

C'était du chantage. Emma n'avait pas vu venir les murs de la cage se refermer. Et là, elle était prise au piège de façon subtile. Il l'avait eut. Si elle refusait son offre, Ace allait subir les conséquences dramatiques de la guerre de Marine Ford. Si elle acceptait... elle serait dans une aventure qui ne la concernait pas, et n'était même pas certaine de sauver la vie du grand frère de Luffy.

Elle balaya du regard l'horizon de la mer. La jeune femme était submergée de tristesse. Elle avait toujours prié d'avoir le pouvoir de changer cet étape du manga. On lui tendait l'opportunité a bras ouvert. En ignorant l'accord du brun, elle passerait peut-être à côté de la raison de sa venue. Et si son but était de secourir Ace...?

Trafalgar frôla la demoiselle, reprenant le commandement de son bateau, le Jolly Roger. Il monta les marches de son navire, ordonnant le levage d'ancre. Tous les membres du sous-marin se postèrent à leur poste, prêt à prendre le large. Il n'indiqua pas leur destination. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle était figée devant l'arbre qu'elle avait malmené. Le jeune homme n'attendit plus sa réponse, consignant ses hommes à rentrer dans le navire. Il allait fermé la porte quand elle se manifesta.

-J'accepte !

Elle fusilla le Chirurgien du regard, tandis qu'il l'observait à hauteur du pont. Il se sentit puissant. Ses yeux cendrés perçaient ceux d'Emma. Il était enchanté de la décision de la rouquine. C'était une victoire sur elle, et la demoiselle en avait conscience.

-Dépêche-toi de monter à bord. On part pour Marine Ford ! Exigea-t-il en passant la porte.

Emma bondit sur elle-même et se pressa de monter sur le Jolly Roger. En dépit de sa rancœur contre le capitaine, elle ressentit de l'excitation. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'elle voyageait dans un sous-marin. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas une promenade de santé, mais c'était cool.

Dans le noir, Trafalgar surveillait la demoiselle en extase. Celui-ci se racla la gorge bruyamment, afin de hâter sa nouvelle recrue. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à accourir à l'intérieur. Le brun referma sans réfléchir la porte, quand soudain une alarme s'enclencha. Emma sursauta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour prévenir qu'on plonge. Rassura-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

-Au moins on est au courant... marmonna-t-elle.

Trafalgar méprisa la demoiselle. Maintenant qu'elle était à sa disposition, il était simple de se divertir à volonté. Mais son ambition était de découvrir la vérité la concernant. Son chantage vis à vis d'Ace était la meilleure occasion de la maintenir sous son autorité. Même s'il craignait que la rouquine découvre sa manipulation un jour, car il n'allait pas être tendre avec elle.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Que pensez-vous donc de ce chapitre ?<p>

J'en ai les jambes qui tremblent, tellement que j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas aimé. xD  
>J'espère que je ne fais pas trop intégré Emma trop facilement dans le monde de la piraterie, et surtout dans l'équipage du Chirurgien. Je croise aussi les doigts pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas passer pour le "chevalier blanc" en faisant la moral aux supernovae.<br>J'ai surtout écrit ce chapitre, pour montrer qu'elle adorait énormément Ace. Et pour enfin la mettre sous la bannière des Heart.

Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! =)

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et une bonne semaine. ^^


	8. Il faut sauver le pirate Ace

Un peu éclaircit dans cette tempête ! :)  
>Je suis super contente depuis hier, je retrouve enfin un brin d'inspiration. Je prie pour cette reprise reste dans l'esprit dans lequel j'étais partie. Mais je ne doute pas de vous pour m'avertir sur un quelconque changement ou différence.<p>

Bref, voilà mon chapitre préféré pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si vous allez m'adorer ou me détester... ne sortez pas les matraques, hachettes ou tronçonneuses. Soyez concilient avec moi, lecteurs ! xD  
>Je pense que cette partie va faire forte impression. D'autant plus qu'on entre un peu plus dans l'intrigue de l'histoire.<p>

Merci encore aux personnes marquant cette fanfiction dans vos favoris, ceux qui la suivent, ceux présent pour me donner leurs impressions et aux anonymes qui j'espère avec le temps se montreront petit à petit. :D

_**Neiflheim **__**: **_ Je prends fortement en compte tes 69 s'il te plait (oui oui, je les ai tous compté xD).

Je te laisse découvrir la réponse à tes prières. J'espère que tu me laissera ton avis sur ce chapitre, car je sens qu'il va te tenir à cœur.

Oh, ne te sens pas ridicule ! J'ai inondé le livre de ma sœur une cinquantaine de fois parce que j'ai pleuré comme un bébé aussi. Et j'ai beau revoir/lire ce moment, je pleure toujours autant. Donc soit rassurée, tu n'es pas la seule. ^^

_**Tyler :**_ Relève-toi petit padawan. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise et que tu me donneras ton impression bonne ou mauvaise. (mais pas de tuerie hein ! xD)

_**Raineloup :** _Salut à toi ! :D

Ah, je suis contente que tu adores ! Ce genre de commentaire fait beaucoup plaisir et rassure surtout ! ^^

Tu me rassure, c'est génial. J'ai tendance à ne pas trop avoir confiance en moi, que tu me dise que Trafalgar ne fait pas OOC est soulageant. J'espère le garder dans cette ligne. Car là ça va, je suis assez l'histoire du manga pour le moment, mais quand on va s'en éloigner, j'appréhende le changement de comportement. (pareil pour les Heart, c'est pas facile quand on voit pas trop les personnages)

Alors pour ce qui est de ta requête, j'ai hésité puis j'ai lu le tome 73 sortit récemment. Je pense que ça peut se faire, car je souhaitais aussi l'intégrer dans l'histoire (mais sans faire de spoil). Puis ça m'a donné une idée pour la suite. Donc attends-toi à voir ton vœux se réaliser. ;)

Merci, merci, merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre !

_**Mlodies :**_ J'avoue que j'y réfléchis encore. Mais vous avez raison avec Sone Anna, je n'avais pas vu ce détail. Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre va vraiment répondre à ce que vous souhaitez comme pouvoir, mais il y a déjà une apparition étrange. Je le vois en plus des pouvoirs qu'elle pourrait avoir. Je vais certainement y réfléchir bien mieux quand je vais arriver au moment où elle devra apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs.

Merci pour cette suggestion pertinente ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très Bonne Lecture et je vous demanderez de ranger ces fourches et torches. Prenez du pop-corn, c'est meilleur !

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut sauver le pirate Ace.<strong>

C'était la folie dans le Jolly Roger. L'équipage courait dans tous les sens, étant en alerte à la moindre perturbation marine. L'alarme ne cessa pas de carillonner, stressant les subordonnés du capitaine des Heart. Le brun gardait, à l'inverse de ses compagnons, son calme. Il devait avoir la tête froide pour bien manœuvrer son sous-marin. Emma s'agrippait à un mur en ferraille tellement que le navire était secoué dans tous les sens. Comme manège à sensation il y avait mieux, pensa-t-elle. Dire que ce remue ménage était due à la guerre de Marine Ford. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des répercutions du Gura Gura no Mi. Effrayant de savoir les dégâts que pouvait occasionner le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, alors que le bateau était encore loin de la bataille.

En connaissance de causes, c'était la boucherie dans le port, elle était effrayée à l'idée de risquer sa vie. Mais sa détermination était telle un volcan en fusion, que ça en valait le coup. La jeune femme hocha la tête, affirmant sa volonté mental, tout en fixant le vide.

Penguin remarqua l'étrange comportement d'Emma. Il garda ses observations pour lui. Un pincement de cœur attaqua sa poitrine, ayant conscience qu'il puisse regretter cette décision. Les Heart étaient basés sur la confiance de la communication, ce qui faisait leur force. Il compromettait cette règle en se taisant.

Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient à proximité de la bataille. Emma réalisa que Trafalgar était parti au même moment que dans le manga. Il avait donc fait profil bas jusqu'à la fuite de Jinbei, sauvant Luffy grièvement blessé. Il était vraiment personnel et se fichait des vies innocentes brisées. La jeune femme serra les doigts dans ses paumes. Décidément, sa fascination pour ce personnage s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Si elle avait accepté ce deal avec le chirurgien, c'était seulement pour sauver Ace. Et se battre si la situation l'exposait à des difficultés dans son but, bien sûr. Ses chances de survie étaient infime, mais elle était prête à mourir pour le grand frère de Luffy.

-Cap'taine, nous sommes arrivés ! Interpella Bepo.

-Très bien, on va attendre un moment propice. Fit le brun, le regard sérieux.

Une colère sans nom se saisit de la jeune femme. Parlementer avec Trafalgar était peine perdue. Chaque instant était précieux pour secourir Barbe Blanche, ses équipages et ses alliés. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Bordel, elle était dans un sous-marin ! Où était le bouton ou le levier pour remonter le Jolly Roger ? Bien qu'une sirène d'alarme serait plus efficace. Elle tapa la paume de sa main sur son front, réalisant l'ingéniosité qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il devait avoir un système automatique en cas de danger imminent sous l'eau. Donc un bouton ou un levier.

Elle s'effaça de la salle de commande en recherche de son issue de secours. Les couloirs du navire étaient longs, étroits et perturbant. Elle se croyait dans un labyrinthe interminable. Il ne valait mieux pas être claustrophobe. Mais elle trouva son bonheur. La demoiselle se précipita sur une petite boite transparente, contenant un bouton rouge. Elle vit la notice à côté «A utiliser en cas de danger». Emma ouvrit le couvercle et appuya dessus. D'un coup, les lumières vives de couleurs jaunâtres s'éteignirent, changeant dans un ton rouge vif clignotant suivit d'un bruit strident de sirène. Le sous-marin monta brusquement à la surface. L'incompréhension régnait dans la salle de commande. Paniqué, Trafalgar regarda dans tous les sens. Elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce. Furibond, il se déplaça à toute vitesse vers la sortie, pestant qu'elle allait le payer cher.

La jeune femme fière de son acte, ria aux éclats. Elle s'était étalée sur le sol à cause de la pression exécutée par le soulèvement du bateau. Elle se releva, puis se mit à courir vers le pont. De son côté, le brun l'avait rattrapée. L'apercevant au loin, il fulmina sa rage indescriptible.

-Emma ! Si tu mets un pied dehors, ne compte pas revenir vivante !

Elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage semblait si doux, malgré le mécontentement de Trafalgar.

-Je ne pense pas survivre. Mais merci Trafalgar, même si tu es un affreux personnage. Sourit-elle ironiquement en s'évaporant dans la lumière du jour.

Le jeune homme était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si négative venant de la calamité qui l'accompagné depuis peu. Il poursuivit sa course dans la crainte. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Quel était son but ? Le capitaine des Heart ne parvenait pas à la comprendre.

Il franchit la porte, ses yeux eurent du mal à s'accoutumer à la luminosité de l'extérieur. Il repéra la silhouette svelte de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait presque atteint le bout du bateau. Sa seul échappatoire était de sauter. Personne de lucide n'oserait s'aventurer dans les eaux de Marine Ford, pensa le brun à bout de souffle. En se rapprochant à tout allure de la demoiselle, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais elle monta sur la rampe se jetant dans le vide. Le chirurgien fut surpris. Elle avait eut le culot de le faire. Il voulut la rattraper par le poignée avant d'entamer sa chute, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante le dérangea. Mais d'où venait-elle, ne comprit-t-il pas. En quelque seconde, cette étrange lumière disparut comme elle était arrivée. Il mit un temps avant de se remettre. Trafalgar voyait une multitude de couleurs, comme dans un kaléidoscope. Il cligna les paupières afin d'évaporer cette horrible sensation. Dés que sa vue revint à la normal, il se rua vers l'endroit où la jeune femme avait sauté. Il scruta les alentours du navire. Rien. Elle n'était pas dans l'eau. Il ne constata pas de mouvement anormal de l'eau, prouvant qu'une personne nageait. Elle n'était pas sur le pont. Mais où était-elle passée ?

[…]

Un éclair lumineux apparut comme un enchantement. Emma en fut éjectée sauvagement. Elle faillit presque se ramasser le front en premier. Heureusement, elle avait des réflexes et évita le contact avec les pavés gris de Marine Fort. Elle eut par la suite, un haut le cœur. Son teint devint pâle, à la limite translucide. Elle posa un main sur son ventre, l'autre sur ses lèvres. Elle essaya de contenir ses remontées fort désagréable. Comment pouvait-elle rendre le contenu de son estomac ? Depuis sa venue dans le monde de One Piece, la demoiselle n'avait rien avalé.

-Ça va ? Demanda une voix de jeune homme.

Elle leva la tête, reconnaissant Kobby Il la fixait inquiet de son état. Emma vomit sur les chaussures du jeune capitaine de première classe, en guise de réponse. Apparemment, il restait encore des aliments dans son estomac, nota la demoiselle fébrile.

-Hé, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta celui-ci ignorant l'état désastreux de ses chaussures, mais proposant un mouchoir à la rouquine.

-C-comment je suis arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche avec le tissu prêté par le jeune capitaine.

-Heu... j-je ne sais pas trop. I-Il y a eut un f-faisceau de lumière et tu en es sortie. Bredouilla-t-il.

Emma ne comprit pas un traite mot de Kobby. Elle sentit ses forces revenir. Elle se redressa et examina sa situation. Elle était au milieu de la bataille de Marine Ford. Les pirates et la marine combattaient avec hargne. Le chaos régnait partout sur le port. Les yeux émeraudes de la demoiselle s'humidifia. C'était une vision atroce de la guerre de Marine Ford. Des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol devenu écarlate. Les hurlements retentissaient tels des échos. Ils venaient de partout. Les flammes dansaient tout autour de l'échafaud en ruine. Elle entendait l'entre-choc d'épées, les tires d'armes à feu, et les canons crachant les boulets sur les ennemis. C'était terrifiant !

Elle se reprit. Oubliant la présence de Kobby, Emma fila droit vers les combats sanglant. Dérouté par la rapidité de la demoiselle, le jeune capitaine n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir du danger. Qu'importe pour Emma. Elle avait repéré Ace aux poings ardent. Il était agenouillé face à Barbe Blanche, remerciant l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Il se remit debout, partant pour fuir, respectant ainsi la volonté d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua de battre plusieurs fois. Elle fonça droit vers Ace. Elle pria de parvenir à temps sur le jeune pirate, quand sa cheville la lâcha. Elle se souvint que son entorse de la veille n'était pas complètement guérit. Elle se maudit en tapant du poing sur le pavé. Elle observa Ace de dos. Elle soupira de soulagement, mais les amiraux n'étaient jamais très loin. Une vague de lave se manifesta. C'était Akainu. Emma se précipita à se relever. Elle faillit de retomber du à la douleur que lui procurait sa cheville. Elle puisa tout son courage à accourir vers le second capitaine de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Le défi allait être éprouvant, mais elle comptait bien parvenir à l'impossible. La demoiselle vit Ace répondre aux provocations d'Akainu. Allait-elle le sauver ? Elle douta de son but, lorsqu'elle remarqua Luffy à terre, l'amiral commandant en chef prêt à le tuer. Ace prit de court, se plaça rapidement entre son petit frère et Akainu. L'attaque de l'amiral se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Ace. Les larmes d'Emma perlèrent dans le vent. Elle assistait à la pire scène du manga, mais c'était de justesse qu'elle poussa fortement le brun vers le sol. Akainu dévia son poing de lave, épargnant la vie de la jeune femme et de Luffy. Son attaque entra en contact avec le sol, provoquant une explosion à juste dix centimètres de la demoiselle. Le souffle de l'explosion expulsa agressivement Emma. Elle roula sur elle-même au moins trois fois, la couvrant de plaies et de contusions. Son élastique succombât l'intensité de l'épreuve, laissant ses long cheveux roux en pagaille. Sa poitrine se soulevait anormalement vite entre chaque respiration. D'autant qu'elle resta allongée. Mais ce n'était pas urgent. Elle avait sauvé Ace. Emma se mit à rire quand une souffrance naquit proche de ses côtes elle se mit à gémir.

-Ça va ? Paniqua Ace en venant l'aider avec Luffy.

-O-ou-i. Ricana-t-elle soulagée de le voir bien portant.

-J'ai un doute... Fit-il perplexe.

-EH ! Mais je te connais. Réalisa le petit frère d'Ace. Tu étais sur l'archipel Sabaody, à la salle de vente d'humains.

-C-c'est moi ! S'exclama la rouquine entre deux souffles de douleurs.

-On file d'ici. Ordonna Ace en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas fini. Hurla une voix dure.

Sakazuki revint à la charge. Il n'abandonnait donc jamais, se demandèrent les trois fuyards. Il se positionna en sorte de relancer une nouvelle attaque, surement plus puissante que la précédente. Ace esquiva sans attendre, tenant fermement Emma contre son torse. La demoiselle était crispée au cou de son sauveur, mais sourit à cette incroyable chance. Quand elle ressenti une gêne lui brûlant sa peau. Cette chaleur provenait de l'intérieur de son haut turquoise, elle chopa un long fil pendu autour de son cou. Elle tira dessus et en sortit la clé étoile. Elle se rappela que la veille, dés que Trafalgar avait loué une chambre d'hôtel, elle avait traficoté l'objet pour en faire un pendentif. Ainsi, elle avait la clé à l'œil, et cachait son existence. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, car le second capitaine de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, vit la clé étoile émanant une étrange aura. Il écarquilla ses yeux marrons, toisant Emma.

-Tu es une Gardienne ? Questionna-t-il secoué.

-Une quoi ?

Ace ne put lui répondre. Akainu continua à les harceler avec une vague volcanique. Cette fois-ci, il était improbable d'éviter l'attaque. Ace lança Emma à deux pas de Luffy. Le chapeau de paille fit bouclier en se mettant devant la jeune femme. Elle rampa pour vérifier que son sauveur était indemne. C'était avec effroi, qu'elle découvrit le poing de l'amiral dans la poitrine d'Ace. Le sang coulait à flot. Il tombait petit à petit les genoux sur les pavés grisâtre. Luffy amortit la chute de son grand frère en le prenant dans ses bras. La respiration d'Ace devint légère. Il laissa un message à l'égard de ses compagnons pirates, à son «père» et à Luffy. Lentement, il perdit la vie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Emma se releva de la manière la moins douloureuse pour son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait pourtant sauvé. Il y avait quelques minutes, elle avait secourut Ace. Elle y était arrivée... et là... le destin avait rattrapé le jeune brun. Aucune larme s'écoulait de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer en ayant cette haine enfermée ? La demoiselle surmonta ses blessures en se ruant sur Sakazuki. Luffy était hors combat, le choc de la mort de son grand frère l'avait psychologiquement perturbé. L'amiral devait être puni pour ce crime, tempêta la jeune femme. Elle prit une arme pointu trainant sur son chemin et sauta sur Akainu. Celui-ci riposta en la cognant sans retenue, l'éjectant furieusement vers le sol. Tous ses os se brisaient un à un. Cette torture ne la stoppera pas, fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Elle alla au delà de cet enfer, menaçant Akainu en pointant son arme vers lui. Il portait peu d'attention à Emma. Elle n'était qu'un insecte face à sa force. Mais en distinguant la clé étoile sur la demoiselle, son attitude se transforma.

-Tu es une Gardienne ? Dit-il effaré.

-Q-qu'est... c-ce que c'e-est ? Redemanda-t-elle la bouche en sang et les membres tremblant.

-Joins-toi à la marine. Nous te protègerons ! Insista Sakazuki en proposant sa main à Emma.

La jeune femme rit nerveusement. Non, mais il blaguait ? Il avait manqué de la tuer à plusieurs reprises, et là il offrit sa protection par la suite ? C'était quoi qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet amiral ?

Elle tenta de fuir lorsque le sol se craquela dans tous les sens. Elle fut séparée de Sakazuki. Sauf que les morceaux de terre essayèrent de l'engloutir. Elle agrippa tant bien que mal à des jointures. Ses mains glissaient du à la transpiration de panique. La demoiselle s'en fit saigner les ongles et les doigts. Quand un bout de béton se souleva sous ses pieds. Elle était quand même prise au piège, un mur de pavé l'empêchait de partir. Emma opta pour se réfugier vers les hauteurs. Elle se tourna, encerclée par la clique de Barbe Noire.

-Héhéhé ! Bonjour jeune demoiselle ! Ricana Barbe Noire.

-Laissez moi partir... Était-elle apeurée en se plaquant contre le mur.

-C'est de cette façon que tu me remercie ? S'indigna le pirate.

-Je ne vous dois rien ! Se défendit Emma inquiète.

-Oh que si ! Tu me dois ton univers. Sans moi, tu ne serais jamais venue accomplir le chaos. Avoua-t-il en écartant les bras tel un apôtre. Ouvre les portes de l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles !

Ce mec était cinglé, constata la demoiselle. Entre l'amiral psychopathe et le pirate fou, elle était servie. Barbe Noire s'avança vers elle d'un pas hostile. Elle avait mal partout, et n'avait aucun point de fuite. Était-ce la fin de son aventure ? Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas subir visuellement sa capture.

-Petite, viens ! Pressa une voix d'homme.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières et vit Marco. L'homme phœnix. Il était en semi transformation face à la jeune femme. Elle ne fit pas de manière. Elle se jeta à son cou. A peine accrochée à lui, Marco fila dans les airs tandis que Marshall D. Teach actionna son akuma no mi du néant. L'homme phœnix distança de justesse le trou noir, sécurisant Emma du danger. Elle soupira apaisée d'être sortie vivante de Marine Ford. La vitesse de Marco ralentit, la demoiselle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient au-dessus du Jolly Roger. Autant dire que la jeune femme n'était pas ravie de revoir le navire. Elle imaginait déjà les remontrances du chirurgien, et sa tendresse légendaire n'améliorerait pas leur relation. Marco déposa doucement Emma sur le pont. Trafalgar dévisageait la rouquine. Elle était couverte de plaies et de bleus. Elle était marquée de tâches rouge pratiquement sur tout le corps (il préféra ne pas savoir s'il s'agissait du sien ou non). Ses habits étaient en lambeaux (encore). Elle donnait l'impression d'extrêmement souffrir (ce n'était pas son problème). Mais ce qui excéda le jeune homme était l'hésitation dont elle faisait preuve à revenir dans le navire.

-Dépêche-toi. On est pas sorti d'affaire.

Emma s'exécuta, évitant tout contact visuel avec le brun. Elle le frôla involontairement. Celui-ci empoigna sévèrement le bras de la demoiselle.

-Dés que j'aurais fini de m'occuper des blessés, je m'entretiendrais avec toi.

-Tu me fais mal. Se plaignit-elle en rejetant son amertume.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir à ta place.

Il relâcha la pression, puis s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombre du sous-marin.

[…]

Boa Hancock avait fait halte sur le bateau des Heart. Elle prit des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Luffy. Trafalgar répondit honnêtement aux questions. Jinbei rejoignit le pont pour suivre l'actualité, malgré ses blessures.

Dans l'ombre, Emma pénétra dans la pièce où Luffy fut opéré. Un masque à oxygène lui permettait de recevoir de l'air pur, des transfusions lui a été faite à divers endroit pour soulager la douleur, et certainement des nutriments indispensable à sa survie. Elle remarqua le nodachi de Trafalgar, planté à côté du chapeau de paille comme s'il le surveillait. La demoiselle fit pareil, en s'installant sur une chaise qu'elle traina proche du lit. Depuis sa sortie de la salle d'opération, elle s'épargna de croiser le chirurgien. Elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée d'avoir ce tête à tête. Tout comme elle n'avait pas été soignée, ni changée de vêtements.

-Je suis désolée Luffy. Je voulais vraiment sauver Ace. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais là pour l'aider.

Des gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, continuant ses explications à un Luffy inconscient.

-Mais en vérité, je ne suis qu'un boulet. Un boulet manipulé depuis le début par Barbe Noire. Et à cause de ça, je me suis faite de faux espoirs...

L'intensité de sa tristesse se saisit d'elle, laissant les larmes coulaient à flot.

-Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir cru changer le destin. Tout comme avoir risqué la vie des Heart. Tout comme... Elle marqua une pause, ressentant le déchirement dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir douloureux, ... n'avoir pas pu soulager le chagrin de ma sœur jumelle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Luffy. Tu n'es pas seul. Il y aura toujours tes compagnons derrière toi. Il y aura toujours... cette vive sensation d'épanouissement qui te permettra de surmonter les obstacles, sans pour autant oublier la douleur.

Trafalgar resta discret à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait eut la ferme intention de recadrer la demoiselle, et de la virer du navire. Il ne prit pas pitié d'elle, il n'allait pas non plus effacer ses actes dangereux, mais il comprit qu'elle était perdue. De la même façon qu'il l'avait été. «Cette vive sensation d'épanouissement», pensa-t-il. Faillait-il que ce ne soit pas un leurre. Il la zieuta de haut en bas, elle était remplie d'ecchymoses. Il se racla la gorge, avertissant sa présence. Emma tourna au trois quart sa tête, suffisant pour reconnaître le brun.

-Viens avec moi. Ordonna le capitaine des Heart en se faufilant dans la salle d'à côté.

La jeune femme obéit sans rien dire. Elle referma la porte, en suivant les commandes gestuelles du jeune homme. Elle s'assit sur un lit d'hospitalisation, tandis que le médecin farfouillait dans les placards. Il étala sur la paillasse une ribambelle de produits et d'instruments. Emma se raidit légèrement à la vue des outils. Trafalgar prit un tabouret roulant, pile poil à la hauteur de la demoiselle et se mit devant elle, en imbibant un désinfectant sur du coton qu'il accrocha à une pince. Le brun déposa tendrement le nuage blanc sur une plaie au visage de la rouquine. Celle-ci déglutit bruyamment.

-N'aie pas peur, je vais pas te manger. Rétorqua-t-il concentré sur ses gestes.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! S'exclama Emma tendue.

Un silence plana entre le médecin et sa patiente. Le chirurgien essayait de garder son attention sur les blessures. Il ne parvint pas à trouver des mots calme pour s'expliquer avec la demoiselle.

-Vas-y. Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrais à tes paroles crues. Révéla-t-elle.

-Je penche la balance pour savoir si je te garde dans l'équipage ou non. Sortit-il sans compassion. J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, mais je n'arrive pas équilibrer tes qualités avec tes défauts. Tu as mis en périls mon bateau, mon équipage, défié mon autorité, pris des décisions manquant de te tuer... N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ta vie ? S'énerva le jeune homme en balançant la pince métallique dans un plateau.

-Si.

-Et tu n'es même pas honnête avec toi-même. Dit-il déconcerté. Tu es partie en ne pensant pas revenir vivante ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas un jeu. Si je n'avais pas supplié Marco de retourner te récupérer, qu'aurait fait Barbe Noire de toi ?

Il continua les soins sur Emma. Elle se tint muette.

-Tu as accepté de venir avec moi dans l'ultime conviction de sauver Ace. Tout ça n'a été qu'une obligation à tes yeux. Et je n'ai pas besoin de personne qui ne me seront jamais fidèle. Ma décision est prise. Boa Hancock a soumis d'amener Luffy sur Amazon Lily, nous sommes en route vers l'île. Dés lors notre arrivée, tu restera sur l'île des femmes et tu te débrouillera pour la suite.

Ceci dit, Trafalgar ayant terminé, quitta Emma. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Son comportement était justifié et la jeune femme admit ses reproches. L'aventure se finissait d'ici peu, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de revenir dans son monde. Elle prit la clé dans sa main et l'observa. Que savaient Ace, Akainu et Barbe Noire sur cet objet ? L'apocalypse des Sept Étoiles ? Gardienne ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

* * *

><p>NON, je n'irais pas faire de harakiri !<p>

Mais ne partez pas pour autant... Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois être l'auteur la plus horrible du site. Donner un brin d'espoir sur la survie d'Ace pour au final le tuer de la même manière que dans le manga... Quelles ont-été vos réactions sur cet instant ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos sensations/émotions.

Que pensez-vous du rôle qu'implique Emma à être une Gardienne ? Selon vous qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>Comme vous l'auriez compris, le méchant de l'histoire est Barbe Noire. Et oui, c'est lui qu'elle a bousculé dans le prologue et qui lui a laissé la clé.<p>

Croyez-vous qu'Emma pourrait rejoindre la Marine pour demander protection ? La décision de Trafalgar est-elle juste selon vous ? Et ses justifications ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Vraiment, je vous donne carte blanche sur vos impressions. Grâce à ce chapitre, j'ouvre tellement de possibilité~ et je suis émoustillée par ce que vous pouvez me proposer. Rien de tel que de super lecteurs pour vous inspirer !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela nous rend tellement heureux ! :D


End file.
